Together
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: After the stress of their wedding, yet in a world where she didn't cheat, Zoe and Max decide that they need a break from the ED- to the AAU, Darwin, and Keller wards. This is the story of their first year as a married couple- a bit of drama, fluff, and most of all, love.
1. Chapter 1

Together

 **A/N**

 **Set in a world where everything is perfect, Zax wise. This fic will include a lot of Holby characters, as it's my dream for Zoe to cross over to Holby- and Max too, of course- just for a few episodes or so, though!**

 **Timelines wise, this is set in early September :)**

 **Told most frequently from Zoe's point of view, I might occasionally switch to Max or one of the other characters.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

Max and I are having a break away from the ED. After the fire at our wedding, and all the stress that came with it afterwards, Max and I really could do with a change of scenery.

For the next 3-4 months or so, I'm going to rotate between three wards- AAU, Darwin, and Keller.

Connie is actually okay with it, and if the ED is at full capacity and they're really struggling, I'm going to go back there to help out, just for a couple of hours.

"Do I look okay?" I ask my husband. I'm dressed in my scrubs, my hair is down, but I've put some bobbles in my bag- it's very likely that I'll be going in to theatre. My makeup is toned down- I'm not confident in new situations, but I need to get out of my comfort zone. I assess myself in the mirror- maybe I should tie my hair back after all?

"Zoe, you look stunning." He assures me, his arms sliding around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder. "You're short without your heels."

"Hmm." I grumble.

"You'll be fine."

"I do hope so." I sigh, shivering slightly at his breath on my neck.

"I love you, Zoe."

"I love you too." I smile, regretfully stepping out of his warm embrace. "Let's get some breakfast-also we're a little early, how about a stop at Costa to get a drink?"

"That sounds good." He smiles, and gives me a kiss. "You'll be fine, you know. I won't be far away if you get anxious or anything."

"I know." I smile at him.

A while later…

Max and I arrive at the hospital. I park my car on the other side of the ED, near what's called the Wyvern wing. I smile slightly- there's a sign for that wing of the hospital near Max and I's smoking spot.

"Ready?" He asks as I take the keys out of the ignition.

"As I'll ever be."

"It's okay, Zoe."

"I know." I smile. Since the fire, since the wedding, I've become quite anxious-I'm afraid of new things in case they go wrong- Max has been my rock.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Fletch." Max says as we step out of the car. AAU is our first stop.

"Me too." I grin. "Apparently, I have to report to someone called Serena Campbell."

"Oh, she's the deputy CEO, isn't she?"

"Uh-huh." I nod as we enter the hospital.

There's a café, full to the brim with staff getting their morning coffee, and relatives of patients. The queue is huge- I'm glad that we chose to go to Costa!

"Aha-AAU- down this corridor and to the left." I spot a sign above some double doors.

Max and I make our way down the corridor and turn left.

The ward that we enter is busy-not as busy as the ED.

"Hello, can I help you?" A blonde nurse with an Irish lilt smiles at us.

"Yes, I'm Zoe Hanna, here on rotation. I'm a consultant at the ED." I smile back at her, shaking her hand and showing her my ID. "I need to see Serena Campbell..?"

"Hello, my name's Cara Martinez." She smiles. She looks at Max. "Are you two together?"

"Yes, we got married last month." Max grins. "I'm Max, and I'm a porter here."

"Hi" Cara smiles, shaking his hand. "Zoe, Ms Campbell's office is this way, follow me."

"I'd better go and report to the head porter- I'll see you later." Max gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm just a text or phone call away if you need me."

"I know, love you." I smile.

"And you." He smiles tenderly back, then he's off.

"A consultant and a porter, that's unusual." Cara observes.

"It is, but we love each other immensely, as you can see." I smile simply.

"I do. How long have you been together?" The other woman asks.

"Well, we were on and off for a bit last year, but in February this year things got serious. And the rest is history."

"That sounds lovely. Right, here's Serena's office- her bark is worse than her bite, trust me. I've been through some difficulties myself recently, and without the help of everyone here, including her, I wouldn't have got through it." She admits.

"Oh, that's good." I smile nervously, not knowing what to say.

"Right, I'd better get on. See you later." Cara smiles.

"Bye." I reply, and knock on Serena's door.

After a minute or so, it's opened. A tall woman with short brunette hair answers it.

"Zoe Hanna, I assume?"

I nod.

She gives me a small smile. "Come in- I won't bite, I promise."

After a quick talk with Serena about rules, regulations, and whatnot, I've come to the conclusion that she's quite nice, but I'd better not argue with her, because she'll win, hands down! I hate conflict of any sort unless it's something that I really believe in or absolutely have to stand up for though, so it shouldn't be a problem.

"Why did you want to come and work with us?" Serena asks me as we make our way back to the nurses' station.

"I just fancied a change of scenery- and there's someone that I've missed." I smile as I spot Fletch. "Hello stranger!"

"Zoe!" He smiles. "What're you doing up here?"

"Needed a break. Max is here too- have you seen him yet?"

"No, don't think so." Says my old friend. "How was the wedding?"

"You haven't heard?" I ask delicately.

"No, there was a fire and Max got himself into a punch up with Charlie's son." I say, standing next to him, waiting for Serena to gather her staff together.

"Oh 'eck- you're both okay now though?"

"Yes thanks." I respond. I'm about to ask him how his children are, but then Serena raises her voice. Here we go.

"Right, as some of you may have noticed, we have a new face amongst us. Zoe, come and stand at the front, please."

I obey, feeling like a naughty child in school.

"This is Doctor Zoe Hanna-" Serena begins.

"No, Zoe Walker." I decide. I catch sight of Max, and we exchange a happy smile.

"Zoe Walker, then. She's visiting us from the ED for a while, I expect you all to give her a warm welcome. That's it, off to work." Serena instructs.

"Right Zoe, these are the two Doctors that you'll work most frequently with, apart from myself." My superior introduces me to Arthur Digby and Morven Shreve, two trainee doctors. Arthur just nods at me and Morven gives me a friendly smile.

"Also, Raf Di Lucca. He's off today." Fletch adds.

"Yes, he will be in tomorrow. Right, off to work." Serena says.

"Er, a word about Morven- she has this Shakespeare tourettes thing when she gets nervous or scared. She's very intelligent but very eager, and sensitive." Says Cara.

"Okay, I'll bear that in mind. She seems lovely, though."

"She is, bless her. I joined AAU first- she was the newbie that needed looking after, not me!" Cara says.

"Aw. Right, what have we got?" I ask.

A few hours later...

"Zoe, emergency lung transplant. Fancy scrubbing in?" Fletch asks.

"Yes please, am I observing or assisting?"

"Assisting, Morven is observing and Arthur is carrying it out."

"Okay, can I go and scrub in?" I ask.

"Yes, definitely. I'm going to be in there as well."

I make my way to theatre, adrenaline surging through me.

I tie my hair back and put a scrub cap on. I look at my reflection in the glass- I look like I did at uni- nervous, prettier, and raring to go.

"Doctor Hanna." Morven greets me as I'm drying my hands.

"Hi Morven. Are you okay?"

"Yes thank you. Bit nervous."

"Going into theatre, even if you're observing can be nerve wracking." I smile. She has talent- she diagnosed a bowel problem in one of my patients before I'd even thought of it!

"At last, someone who gets it!"

I smile at this. "I remember being your age. It's difficult to try to prove yourself."

Morven nods. "Exactly."

Arthur and I carry out the procedure with ease- I must say that I've missed theatre, I don't often get to perform proper operations in the ED.

"That was amazing! The adrenaline, the buzz!" Morven enthuses as we're walking back onto the ward.

"It was! I really enjoyed myself!" I agree. "I know that Arthur doesn't like your chatter, but I was impressed by how much you knew about the procedure. Keep it up."

"Thank you!" she grins- I can tell that it means a lot to her.

"Zoe, go and have your lunch." Fletch orders me as Morven and I arrive back at the nurses' station. "Max is waiting outside with a cigarette and a sandwich for you."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Er, you've both got 30 minutes. Go and have a proper break."

"Okay!" I grin. I admit that AAU is very quiet, but in the ED, I barely get 10 minutes to eat my dinner.

"Hey you." I surprise Max with a kiss on the cheek, he's sitting on a bench in front of the hospital.

"Hello, startled me!" he says.

"Sorry." I sit next to him, and kiss him.

"I've barely seen you all morning, it's been quite busy! How're you finding it?"

"Great! I just assisted with an emergency lung transplant, it was good to be back in theatre again." I smile as he hands me one of my favourite meals: ham and cheese panini, toasty warm.

"Good. You know, about being Mrs Walker... Are you going to get your name changed officially and everything?" my husband asks, his free hand finding my own and squeezing it slightly.

"Yes. I love you, so much, and I want to be Mrs Walker. Doctor Walker. Zoe Walker." I smile.

He smiles. "I love you too, Mrs Walker."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N**

 **I apologise for the lack of updates on this fic- I haven't been myself recently and to top it off, I've had writer's block! I'm back now though-but in January and February I have 3 exams, so there might not be as many updates then.**

 **As usual, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this fic.**

 **Laura xxx**

A few days later...

I'm beginning to settle down on AAU, and I'm really enjoying myself so far.

It'sa Monday morning, Max and I have a couple of hours before our shift starts, so we're in town for a while.

"Zoe!" My husband calls rather worriedly as I cross a busy road rather quickly with cars zipping either side of me.

I get to the pavement, turn, and frown at him, he's still on the other side. "What?"

"You could've been killed!" He scolds.

"Listen, I've been shopping in Liverpool in rush hour-this is nothing!" I insist as he joins me.

His hand slips into mine. "Still..."

"Oh, you're daft!" I can't help but grin at my husband, and stretch up to kiss him.

"I'm only trying to protect you..." Max grips my hand.

"I know. I love you." I squeeze his hand back.

He looks calmer now. "And I love you. Where are we off to now?"

"Not sure..." I trail off as I spot a family: A mother, a father, and a baby in a pram. The couple are smiling at their child so tenderly.

"Zoe..." Max notices my line of vision.

"I'm fine." My words come out as whispers, and a tear or two threatens to spill.

"Come here." He pulls me into him, and I nuzzle my face into his coat.

"I'm sorry." I apologise, sniffling.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." He says gently.

I wipe my eyes and gaze at him. "I know."

"Zoe... If you really do want to be a parent... I do too, don't worry." He says.

"Yeah?" I frown.

"I know how you feel about IVF, and I understand that you won't want to go through all the stress and worry of it all over again... Well, I was wheeling a social worker up to Radiology the other day..."

"And?"

"Well, er, a card fell out of her pocket. It was for an adoption firm." He says delicately.

"Max... Are you sure? And do you still have the card, I know what you're like for losing things!" I smile slightly.

"Yes, it's at home though. Maybe we could ring up sometime, book a meeting..?"

"Maybe." I decide. "Maybe."

He smiles. "There is a way, Zoe, for us to be parents."

"I know." I nod.

For the first time in years, I'm filled with something- hope, the good kind. Hope of a future-with my husband, but perhaps with a baby, too.

A while later...

Max and I are sitting in a cafe, I'm using the free WiFi to catch up with my emails before work.

"Anything interesting?" My husband asks.

"Nah, not really..." I smile.

He gazes back at me. I blush slightly. "What?"

"You're so beautiful."

"Yeah, and the sky's pink." I tease, taking a bite of my lunch- a chicken sandwich.

"You are." Max insists.

"I was teasing. Thank you." I smile.

"You are very welcome, I mean it." He says as he takes a sip of his drink- a cappuccino, I chose a latte- we'll probably need the extra energy as our shift starts just before all of the schools finish for the day and accidents, very sadly, are likely to occur in that time.

"I'm looking forward to today." I say as I place my sandwich back onto my plate. "I'm in theatre for almost the whole of the shift."

Max pouts. "I won't get to see you!"

"Don't worry, I will have a beak-Serena isn't there to crack the whip quite so often!" I grin. "Raf's in charge, he's all right."

"Oh, that's good." He smiles.

"It is! But Raf is in theatre all day, apparently, so Arthur will be on the ward- I'll keep an eye on Morven, her mentor can be hard on her."

"You've taken a shine to Morven, haven't you?"

"Yes, she reminds me of myself when I was younger... When I was innocent, before the hospital life changed me-but in a good way. If it wasn't for some of the things that I've seen, I wouldn't be the Doctor that I am today." I say.

"And you're a brilliant one."

"Full of compliments today, aren't you handsome?" I flirt.

"I could always take the mickey out of you at work, and I could get Fletch to join in." He suggests.

"If you dare..." My cheeky grin turns into my death glare.

"I won't, don't worry!"

"Good!" I laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple of hours later...

Max and I make our way into work.

"Doctor Walker, I need some help!" Morven says- a patient is arresting and she's on her own.

"Okay." I hand my stuff to Max. "Can you put these in my locker?"

"Sure, good luck."

"Ta." Is all I have time to respond before I rush over to Morven. "Is a D-fib on the way?"

She nods-she's doing CPR.

"It's okay, I'll take over." I can see that she's shaking.

Cara rushes over with the defibrillator. I place the sticky pads onto the patient's chest, and stand back.

"Clear." Says Cara, and the patient- a young boy, is shocked.

"Back into sinus rhythm." Morven says as a steady beeping sound becomes clear.

"Well done." I say to her as I stand back and let Cara explain to the boy what's happened to him.

"I panicked- I should've done the CPR."

"No, you did the right thing by calling me." I rub her arm.

Her eyes question me as Raf hurries up. "What happened?"

"The patient arrested, Doctor Shreve was the only person with him. I saw what was happening and took over. Morven panicked, it happens to us all." I explain.

"I'm sorry Mr Di Lucca." Says Morven, going red.

To my surprise, he smiles. "It's okay, Morven. As Zoe said, we all make mistakes. Cara, could you hand me the patient's notes please?"

Morven nods and turns to leave.

"Walk with me to the staffroom?" I suggest. She nods.

"Max!" I call, he's having a chat to Fletch.

"All sorted?" My husband asks, handing my stuff to me.

"Yep." I nod, but look pointedly at Morven. "She's not too happy because she panicked, if Arthur catches her she's in trouble."

"Okay." He says. "Are you going to keep an eye on her for a bit, then?"

"Yes, I think that it's for the best." I nod.

Morven and I chat for a bit, I try my best to relax her.

By the time we get back onto the ward, she's fine.

"Er, d'you know where Arthur is?" I ask.

"He's ill." She responds.

"Okay." I nod. "And Raf's in theatre all day?"

Morven nods.

"That makes me lead consultant then, on the ward." I'm sad that I don't get to be in theatre for the day, but I do like taking the lead once every so often- without the paperwork and the stress!

"Zoe." Raf says a few minutes later.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Arthur and Serena aren't available today, and I'm in theatre all day, so could you keep the ward ticking over for the day, please?" He says.

"Of course." I respond.

"You will get some time in theatre, I promise- it's a shame that it's not today. Also, could you keep an eye on Morven?"

"Course I will, and I suspect that Cara will do the same." I smile.

"Good good. If anything dramatic happens, page me."

I nod. "I'm sure that I'll be fine."

He smiles at me and then leaves.

"Cara, could you do me a favour please?" I ask.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It seems that I'm in charge today, could you gather everyone around so I can inform them please?"

"Okay." She smiles.

I quickly inform the cluster of doctors, nurses, and HCAs alike that I will be in charge of AAU for the day. To my surprise, no one seems cross or surprised- not to sound big headed, but I think that I'm well liked!

I can't help but smile at the reaction- I was quite nervous.

"What's up with you?" Asks my husband.

"I've been put in charge of the ward for the day and no one's complained." I smile slightly.

"Why would they? You're fabulous." Max grins.

"I'm not." I protest, colour rising in my cheeks.

"Yes you are, Mrs Walker." Max gives me a quick kiss. "Now you do your job." He winks.

"Only if you do yours and wheel Mrs Carter to radiology?" I suggest.

"Fine, fine." He agrees.

The day goes fairly quickly, and very smoothly. I enjoy being in control of the ward- that way, nothing unexpected will happen- since the wedding, I'm not very fond of surprises.

"Zoe! Ready for lunch?" Max asks.

"I'll be okay here for half an hour, you go." Raf assures me, he's on a break from theatre.

"Sure?" I ask, grabbing my Holby hoodie before he can change his mind.

"Yes, go."

"Come on then." I smile at Max, taking his hand. "What's for lunch?"

"Ham salad, without cucumber- I know that you don't like it."

"I definitely don't!" I shudder as we step into the lift. "I hope that you brought chocolate and a cigarette too?"

"Of course I did." He smiles.

"One of the many reasons why I love you." I grin as he puts an arm around my waist as if it's the most natural thing in the world to him- it is now, I guess.

"And you love me because I'm very attractive and handsome."

"You forgot modest!" I laugh at him. "No, I love you because you know me inside and out, you know when something's wrong, you know exactly how to make me smile. You know how to comfort me when it feels as if everything is crashing down." I admit, tears in my eyes.

His hand finds mine and squeezes it. "That I do, Zoe. That I do. I love you too."

I nod. "I know."

As the lift comes to a stop, I realise something. "Max..."

"Yeah?" He asks as we make our way through the cafe and out of the entrance.

"You know what you said this morning, about adoption?"

"Mm hm?"

"We're going to do it." I decide. "We are going to adopt. You're going to be a Dad and I'm going to be a Mum."

"That's brilliant news, Zoe. I knew that you'd say yes." Max says, a hint of excitement in his voice.

I can't help but get excited too- we're about to start a new chapter in our lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few hours later...

Our shift finally comes to an end at 7 o'clock in the evening- I am exhausted.

"You alright?" Max asks as I make my way out of the locker room after getting changed.

I yawn. "Yeah, just tired."

He takes my hand. "How about a takeaway pizza, a bath, and bed?"

"That does sound good- but earlier, Cara offered to buy us both a drink at Albie's, it's everyone here's local." I reply.

"That's kind- but I only want to stay for a couple, I don't want you to get too worn out." He says, slightly worriedly.

"I'll be fine Max, I'm not made of glass." I reassure him- although I do like it when he's protective of me- not that he knows that, of course!

"Ready?" Cara asks as we exit the ward.

"Yeah, I think so." I say, looking up at Max.

"I think so too." Max says, smiling back at me.

The three of us chat before we're joined by Raf, he's also going to the pub.

"How did you find today?" Raf asks me.

"It was okay, it was nice being in charge, actually. Being in charge of a ward rather than an entire department is a lot less stressful!" I respond.

"Good good." He smiles, then falls into step next to Cara.

"They look like they're getting on well." Says Max.

"She told me that she's been through a hard time with her ex, stop matchmaking! Although I do agree." I reply.

"Oh, okay." Max says.

"Exactly."I nod.

His hand squeezes mine. "I love you you know."

"I love you too." I smile as we wait for the lift.

"We could always use the stairs, you know." Cara laughs.

"Cut us some slack! We've been on our feet all day!" says Fletch, who's just joined us.

"Exactly!" I pipe up.

"Alright, I was only joking." Cara scowls.

"We know." I reply. "Fletch, have you seen Morven?"

"Yeah, she's just talking to Serena- she wants to make sure that there's no trouble with Diggers tomorrow."

"Diggers?" I frown.

" It's a nickname, Arthur Digby?" Cara prompts.

"Oh yeah!" I realise as the lift comes a stop.

We all make our way through Pulses, the cafe, and out to the carpark. There's only one thing wrong: it's tipping it down with rain.

Without further ado, I shove my bag into Max's arms and pull my coat up over my head in order to protect my hair and make up.

I laugh as I see that Cara's done the same, her bag has been shoved into Fletch's arms. "Women!" he sighs.

"Oi, you men don't understand!" Says Cara as we all make our way to the warmth of the pub.

"All that palaver for your hair!" Max sighs when we eventually enter Alibie's.

"Be quiet otherwise you're not getting a drink! Zoe, what're you having?" Cara asks.

"Red wine, please." I respond.

"And you?" the nurse asks Max.

"Beer please." He asks sweetly. "To make up for it, I'll buy us all some snacks."

"Stop the flirting, you're mine." I whisper into his ear.

"And don't I know it" he grins.

"Good." I smile.

Morven enters the pub.

"Hello, is everything sorted with Serena?" I ask.

She nods. "Thankfully, and she says to thank you for your input."

"That's high praise!" Fletch chips in. "Zoe, you must have impressed her."

"I hope so- she's alright when you keep on the right side of her." I agree as I spot my husband returning with various packets of crisps, nuts, and sweets.

Morven puts her coat down and goes to the bar to chat with Cara- they seem to be really close friends.

I sit down next to Max, who has finished doling out the snacks to everyone. He's bought me our favourite snack- a curly wurly chocolate, of course!

I sip my wine and snuggle into Max, closing my eyes and relaxing against him. He kisses my forehead. "You're really tired, aren't you?"

I nod. "Today has really taken it out of me."

"We'll go home soon, don't you worry." He smiles.

We chat with Cara and Raf, Fletch and Morven are talking amongst themselves.

"There's no one from Keller here, otherwise I'd point them out to you both." Cara muses.

"Any from Darwin?" I ask- the world famous cardiothoracic ward is the one which I'm most nervous about working on.

"Yeah, see the two women talking to the younger brunette? They're the Effanga sisters, they're talking to Zosia March." Raf explains.

"Adele and Mo- they're lovely, but if you try to cross them then good luck! Adele is a HCA, but she's in training to be a nurse- she's actually working on Keller now, dopey!" Cara teases Raf.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Raf nods.

"Er, is Jac Naylor here?" I ask. I've heard of the Clinical Lead but I actually don't know what she looks like.

"She's in America, touring the Hertzig procedure." Fletch informs me.

"Ah okay, I won't cross paths with her then?"

Fletch nods. "I don't think that you'd get on well!"

"Hmm." I nod. I've heard that Ms Naylor isn't the most delicate of people and she apparently can be quite short with patients- I'm the polar opposite!

Max and I stay for a while longer, but then we say our goodbyes and exit the pub.

"I've had a nice time this evening." i comment as we make our way to the car.

"Yeah, all of the team seem to be all right." Max says.

"Hmm." I nod. "You know the adoption meeting? Well, it's too late to call the centre now, how about tomorrow, we could arrange one. It's our day off, isn't it?"

"It is." Max smiles. "Are you sure about this Zoe, definitely?"

"Yeah I am." I nod. "We're taking the plunge."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning...

I wake up with a sore throat and a snuffly nose. Max is already up, and when I open my mouth to call him, I find that I can't speak, it hurts too much.

In all of my 41 years, I have never lost my voice completely. It's been pretty far gone so that I founder like a frog when I tried to talk, but it's never been this bad.

"Good morning gorgeous." Smiles Max, coming into our room with a plateful of waffles with chocolate sauce on the top of them- usually my favourite treat.

I smile back at him, and hand him a piece of paper- I've written something explaining how poorly I feel and why I can't talk.

"Aw, aren't you feeling too well?" Max asks after he's read it.

I roll my eyes and grin at him- he's so soppy at times!

"I take it that you don't want cuddles then?" he asks, turning this leave.

I grab his hand- of course I want cuddles!

"Zoe, I need to get you some medicine if you're not well- we've got some in, haven't we?" he asks. I insist that we keep our medicine cabinet stocked- I'm a doctor after all!

Max brings me back some medicine to sooth my throat and some toast- the waffles will probably make me feel even worse.

He slips into bed beside me and I snuggle against him, taking a bite of toast.

"There's some water to have with your tablets." He gestures to the cup.

I nod. I wish that I could chat to him- as much as I love being a Doctor at the hospital, I love spending time with Max, too.

"I'll have to do the talking for both of us today." My husband says, it's as if he's read my thoughts- he knows me so well.

"I love you." I mouth at him.

He kisses my forehead. "I love you too."

I remember about the adoption meeting and look up at him.

He sees my frown. "Are you worried about the adoption meeting? I arranged it for next week after work- Tuesday afternoon."

I nod happily- hopefully this bug is just a 24 hour thing.

"Can I get you anything else?" He asks. I shake my head- I've had something to eat and drink, and I've had some tablets.

"I'll do the talking for both of us, then." Max smiles. I smile back at him and snuggle into him.

"You know," he says, playing with my hair- something which I love. "That when I first met you, I never thought that we'd end up here- husband and wife. I'm so happy that our story ended happily- although I suppose that it's just the beginning."

I show him a quote on my phone- it's "every love story is beautiful, but ours is my favourite."

Max smiles softly. "I definitely agree with that." He concedes, kissing my forehead again.

"The consultant and the porter, an unusual love story." He continues.

I nod, a smile on my face. We're the most unlikeliest of couples but we're very much in love.

"I saw you, and instantly wanted to ask you out- I rather fancied you, you know- I had no idea that almost 2 years later I'd wake up next to you every day. I'm so lucky to have you, Zoe."

I smile at him- I'm so lucky to have him, too.

A while later...

I wake up from a nap, I fell asleep on Max whilst we were watching a film together.

I reach out almost reflexively for my husband, to find that he's not there.

"Max?" I call- and realise that I've got my voice back, although my throat is still sore.

"Yes? I hear that you're talking again- shame, I was enjoying the peace!" He answers, coming back into our room with another drink and some more paracetamol.

"Very funny Walker, you watch it!" I reply.

"Excuse me, don't forget that you're a Walker now too!" says Max.

I take the tray from him. "How could I forget? The day that I married you was the best yet most dramatic day of my life."

"It definitely was- worth it though, eh?"

"It certainly was." I smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My illness turned out to be more than a 24 hour thing- it lasted 5 days! Max insisted on staying off work for 3 of those days to take care of me, but to tell the truth, it was nice to spend some time with him without stressing about work, even if I was ill!

It's my first day back, after being poorly, coincidentally it's also the day of the adoption meeting. To say that I'm nervous is an understatement.

"It'll all be okay, whatever happens." Max reassures me as we walk into work together, hand in hand.

"I hope so." I reply as we walk through Pulses and wait for the lift.

"It will- our references will be fine, I'm sure." He responds, squeezing my hand.

Max has got references for the adoption from the head porter, Connie, and Charlie. I have mine from Serena, Connie, and Cara.

"I hope that Connie's been nice about me." I joke weakly.

"I'm sure that she has been." Max chuckles. "She's a lot softer nowadays!"

We get to AAU and Serena walks up to us. "Zoe, RTC from the ED, 2 adults and a baby."

"Okay, what are their injuries?" I ask.

Serena fills me in on what's going on and I listen carefully- it sounds pretty serious.

"And what's the situation with the baby?" I ask.

"Apparently he's fine, a nurse was going to keep an eye on him but the mum was reluctant to let him go."

"Any relatives?" I frown.

"No, not locally." She responds. "I'd like you to lead and Morven to assist on this."

"Okay." I nod, slightly nervous.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay with this?" Serena asks.

"Yeah, I think so." I smile.

I go and get changed into my scrubs and tie my hair back.

"Good luck" Max smiles as I make my way back onto the ward.

"Thanks." I reply, checking the notes that the ED have sent up.

"You'll be fine Zoe. I love you you know." He says.

"I love you too." I grin at him, and give him a peck on the cheek.

"See you later" Max smiles, and then is called over by Arthur to take some patient notes somewhere.

"Morven, there's an RTC coming in from the ED, could you assist me please?"

"Of course." She nods with a smile.

I look around for a spare nurse. Cara is talking to Fletch over a patient file, and everyone else seems to be busy. I suppose that we shall have to wait.

"Zoe, are you going to be okay with this case? What with it being a mother and child, and considering what's happening today... " says Morven. She, Cara, and Serena are the only people on the ward apart from Max and I who know about the adoption meeting today.

"I think so. If I get too involved, Serena will pull me off the case- she thinks that I can handle it." I respond.

Morven's about to reply when I spot Max and another porter wheeling a trolley in. I can see a blonde woman on the bed, with a baby cuddled up to her. Serena is standing with them.

"Right, what have we got?" I ask.

"Julia Smith, 43, and her son Ben, 6 months. Julia has had a CT scan showing no neurological damage, she has multiple lacerations to her arms and legs, though. Also she's complaining of feeling sick. Ben, on the other hand, is fine and has been checked over, she just won't let him go."

"Okay." I nod. "Repeat head and neck CT, please. Let's re check her wounds to see if she's still bleeding out." I order.

"I want to keep Ben with me." Mutters Julia.

"He can't go into the scan room with you, it's too dangerous." I say. "I'm Doctor Zoe Walker, I'm going to look after you."

"Matthew, where's my husband?" She asks.

"He's in theatre at the moment, Julia." Says Serena. "Please let us look after Ben for a few minutes, he'll be in safe hands, I promise."

"Okay, but only if Doctor Walker looks after him, I trust her." Julia insists.

"All right." Serena nods.

Carefully, I lift the baby boy into my arms. "Hello little one." I murmur. "You've had quite a day of it, hmm?"

He smiles and me and giggles- he's adorable, I can't help but smile back.

"It appears that you're on baby sitting duty, I'll take Julia to her CT. Wait with Ben in my office." Serena says, her eyebrows raised.

"Okay." I nod. Ideally, she'd probably like Cara to be keeping an eye on the baby whilst I accompany Julia to her scan, but Julia trusts me- and no one else to look after her child, something which I can understand.

I head to the nurses' station and find a spare seat. Ben wriggles around.

"Okay little one, I know that you're restless." I chuckle, sitting him on my knee.

A few minutes later...

"I thought that you were meant to be doing Doctor-y stuff?" Max has appeared behind me.

"And I thought that you were meant to be porter-stuff?" I ask, looking pointedly down at my lap.

"I'm on my break- oh, isn't he cute?" Max grins.

"This is Ben, he's the son of my patient, she insisted that I look after him."

"You're a natural." Max assures.

"I hope so. It's a bit early for your break isn't it?" I question, bouncing Ben up and down on my knee as he starts to grumble.

"Yeah, I, er, just wanted to see you." He admits. "And make sure that you're okay, not nervous about tonight?"

"Listen, as long as you're by my side, I'm not scared of anything." I answer, gazing at him.

"Ditto... Apart from Connie." Max says.

I chuckle. "That's certainly true."

He leans forward and gives me a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." I smile, butterflies kicking up a storm in my stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N**

 **I don't know very much about the adoption process, so from here on in, it's going to be completely made up based on what I think is correct- for timeline reasons the waiting won't be that long, though!**

 **Also, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

"Max, come here, your tie's not straight." I fuss over my husband. We're at the adoption agency, waiting to be called in for our meeting, and we're both very nervous.

I insisted that we dress smartly, so I'm in my sky blue bodycon dress that I wear for work and I've cajoled Max into wearing a shirt and tie. I must admit that he looks very handsome.

"I'm fine, stop fussing, you always fuss around when you're nervous." Max says softly, taking both of my hands in his and pressing his lips to them. "We'll be fine."

"I hope so." I say, smiling slightly despite the butterflies in my stomach.

"Mr and Mrs Walker?" a woman with brunette hair and a kindly manner calls, stepping out of an office.

"That's us." I'm immediately put at ease.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca Lewis, I'll be the social worker who will support you both through this process, please come through." She says.

Max stands up and squeezes my hand. "See, I told you that we'd be okay."

I nod. The agency that Max and I went for deals specially with young mothers who can't keep their babies after they are born, rather than children of all ages. Plus, the mothers are supported throughout the pregnancy and of course after- Max and I didn't want to go with a large agency which deals with many children- this one is small but very well funded.

During the meeting, Rebecca, or Becky as she prefers us to call her, asks us questions and fills us in on the process that we'll be going through during the next few weeks.

"The next step after this is a house visit, then a meeting with the adoption panel. After that, if they think that you're suitable adoptive parents, you'll be sent on a course to prepare you for the arrival of your adoptive baby. Obviously, every set of parents raise their children differently, so it's just a guide, and doesn't cover every aspect of parenting. After that, you'll have another interview with the adoption panel, and a few days later you will receive a phone call to say if we think that you're ready or not. If you're successful, you'll be then put on the waiting list." Becky explains.

I nod. "Okay. On average, how long is the waiting period for the decision from the panel?"

"No more than 7 days." Says Becky.

After a long discussion, Max and I say goodbye to Becky and go home.

"I still can't believe that this is happening." I admit as Max drives us home in my Audi. It's one of the rare times that I'll let him behind the wheel- I'm too tired to drive.

"I know." Max agrees.

I smile, and put my head back against the seat, images of Max, myself and our future newborn filling my mind.

"Zoe? Wake up, we're home."

"Hmm?" I jump at both his voice and the cold.

"We're home." Max says gently, rubbing my arm.

I nod. "Okay."

A clap of thunder interrupts our conversation. I start shaking- I'm terrified of storms.

"I was just about to tell you about that." Says Max as I open my eyes, taking in the rain spattered car window and the darkness, the occasional spark of lightning illuminating the car.

"So," my husband continues. "Your favourite hoodie of mine is in the back, you're going to put it on and I'm going to carry you inside, and then you can get changed into your PJs, and then we can snuggle up under a flank on the sofa, how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect." I smile.

A while later...

Max and I are smuggled up on the sofa.

"I love you Zoe." Max says, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." I reply, tilting my head up to kiss him. "It's been a long day." I yawn.

"It has." Max agrees. A clap of thunder makes me jump. "It's okay." He says, holding me close.

"It's really silly to be scared of thunderstorms." I huff. "I see all sorts of horrible injuries that word scare people to death every day, yet I'm terrified of the weather."

"Zoe, we all have our fears. For example, I'm scared of Connie." Max responds, making me giggle.

"Hmm, after all this time you're still scared of her whilst she's on the warpath." I chuckle.

"You can be pretty scary as well."

"I'm not that bad!"

"I suppose- you are if I wake you up before your alarm though!" My husband laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's Max and I's last day on AAU, and I'm going to really miss everyone on the ward.

"Zoe, Max." Cara greets us as we walk onto the ward.

"Morning." I smile.

"Ah, Doctor Walker, today you're in theatre with myself and Ms Campbell."

I grin. "Okay, I'll go and scrub in."

"I won't get to see you for the whole day." Max pouts.

"I'll make up for it later, don't you worry." I whisper into his ear, causing him to shiver slightly.

"I'll look forward to it." He replies, his breath hot against my neck.

I flash my cheeky grin at him and hurry off to scrub in.

The morning passes by mostly in silence, the peace only broken by Raf of Serena telling me about each procedure that we're about to perform.

We only lose one patient, an extremely elderly lady who needed a kidney transplant- she was on dialysis for a long time and the right match was finally found a few weeks ago.

It's the last procedure we perform before we break for lunch, and I walk out of theatre feeling a little lost- losing patients is always hard.

"Zo?" Max asks, he's waiting for me.

"Hello." I manage a small smile.

He senses that I'm not quite myself and envelops me in a hug. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been reminded yet again how precious life is and how we shouldn't take it for granted." I sigh, snuggling into him, despite the eyes bearing into the pair of us- yes, I know that we're being unprofessional, but I really need comforting right now.

"Come on, let's go outside, I've got you something to eat." Max says, taking my hand and leading me away. I throw a quick death glare over my shoulder to those who were staring at us and they scarper.

Max chuckles, knowing exactly what I've done.

"What? I was just showing them who's boss!" I reply.

"I know, I know. It just amuses me how quickly you can change- from upset and needing a cuddle to grumpy consultant in about 5 seconds."

I smile slightly. "FYI, I still need a cuddle. We lost quite an elderly patient and for some reason, it made me think of my Mum. You see, she didn't have a good relationship with her Mum, and I don't want the same thing happening between my Mum and myself..."

"But she shunned you when- when you married me." Max bites his lip as we get to the lift.

I sigh. "I know. But everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

"Maybe." But Zoe..." He looks at me.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want her to break us apart, can you promise me that?" He asks, his eyes searching mine.

"Of course." I loop my arms around his neck. "Nothing will ever, ever break us apart, I promise you."

A while later...

"So," says Raf when we're back in theatre. "It's your last day on AAU, right?"

"Yes, it is." I say, passing him a clamp.

"Where are you off to next? Back to the ED?"

"No, Keller. Max and I- well we had a bit of a bad time in the Summer, so this is our way of getting away from it all."

"Ah." He nods in understanding. "I bet that AAU's been a pleasant change."

"It has." I agree. I love the excitement of the Emergency Department, but AAU is calmer and I like that. We still get to deal with cases from the ED but there's smaller cases too. AAU is definitely a lot less stressful and that's done both myself- and Max good.

The monitor starts to go off and I realise that the patient has started to bleed out. "Suction please." I order, quickly salvaging the situation.

"Thanks for that, good work." Says Raf.

"Thank you." I smile, making sure that there's nothing else wrong.

A while later...

Our shift ends. I change out of my scrubs into a pair of smart jeans, T-shirt, and my white leather jacket.

"Hey." Max greets me, taking my hand.

"Hello" I reply, hitching my bag onto my shoulder and stretching up to kiss him.

"You've perked up." He observes.

"I have, we didn't lose anyone this afternoon." I tell him happily. "A few close calls yes, but no deaths."

"That's great!" Max grins, putting his arm around my waist.

"You two!" Serena calls.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I'm paying for drinks tonight, the pair of you have been a great addition to the ward and we want to see you off in style."

"That's the kind of send off that I like!" I chuckle. "See you there."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning...

One of the agreements that Connie and I had when I took leave from the ED was that Max and I would have a week off between rotation of wards.

It's a Saturday morning, and the start of that week off.

I wake up to the dawn chorus. "Bloody birds." I huff, and snuggle into Max's side in an attempt to muffle the racket.

It's the day of the house visit today. I'm nervous, but I've read up on them to try and calm those nerves.

Rebecca, the social worker guiding us through the adoption process, is the one visiting. Apparently we just have to do whatever we usually do on a day off, and we'll get asked the odd question here and there.

Last night, Max and I made good use of Serena's offer of a drink, but Max will be the one suffering with a hangover when he wakes up, not me! I knew that I had some tidying up to when I got home in preparation for the house visit, do so I only got ever so slightly tipsy. Max, on the other hand, could barely keep his hands off me, and kept telling everyone what a fantastic bum I have.

When I eventually prised him away, he told me that he had a surprise waiting for me when we got home, but I firmly propelled him towards the bedroom and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Luckily, Max never gets grumpy when he's suffering from a hangover, unlike me!

I snuggle into my husband, listening to his head beating. I smile against him- I'm so lucky to have him. I think about what he's going to be like as a Dad. Apart from the constant stream of terrible 'dad jokes,' I think that he'll be fantastic.

I hope that I'm going to be a good Mum. Over the last couple of years, I guess that I've become quite maternal. If a baby is ever brought into the ED, I'm usually first in the queue of overexcited nurses and the occasional doctor.

Whenever a baby is placed into my arms, I feel a tug, which I guess you could call it motherly instinct. I rock the little bundle of in my arms, cooing all the while. I'm often quite sad whenever I have to give him or her back, but now that Max and I are adopting, he pulls me close and tells me that we'll have our own little family one day.

"Morning." Max shifts against me.

"Morning. Feeling bad?" I chuckle, leaning up to kiss him.

"Not that bad, considering." He mumbles against my lips. "I love you."

"Seriously? And I love you too."

"Yeah. See, you're smaller than me so you're alcohol intolerance is lower."

"I'm not that small!" I huff indignantly.

"You are."

"Don't you dare call me cute."

"Cutie patootie."

"Max."

"What?"

"Shut up." I order.

"Okay. How long have you been awake?"

"Not very long. I was thinking about how amazing it will be when we finally have a family of our own." I admit.

"Aww, bless you. It definitely will be."

I nod, and cover my mouth as I yawn."Pardon me. I can't wait to decorate the nursery and everything." I smile.

He takes my hand. "I'm so happy that you're beginning to think more positively."

I nod with a smile. Before, I was so convinced that I couldn't have a family of my own and didn't even entertain the idea- now, of course, I am.

"Er Zoe, what exactly happened last night..?"

"You got very drunk and couldn't keep your hands off me, and informed everyone of what, and I quote, "fantastic arse" I have. You also rambled on quite happily about our wedding day, which apparently was the best day of your life." I inform him.

"It was the best day of my life. At least I didn't reveal details about our sex life like you did at Charlie's birthday party!"

I blush. "I only rambled on about our cupboard antics before you managed to get me away!"

"That's what you like to think!"

"Very funny, Walker. I know that you're fibbing."

"Hmm. So, the house visit today."

"Yeah." I nod. "I tidied up when I got you home, you fell asleep straight away."

"Okay." He nods. "Are you nervous?"

"A little. But I've read up on it and apparently we just do stuff around the house, what we'd usually do on a day off. In this case, I want to catch up on some GP letters, you can help me."

"Okay, that sounds good. Now, let's get some more sleep, we've got quite a day ahead."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week later...

The house visit went very well, and the board meeting is quite soon.

For now though, it's Max and I's first day on Keller. I'm not sure if I'm going to need my scrubs or not, so for now I'm in my trusty Jimmy Choos and my favourite plum coloured dress.

"Take me through the staff again?" I ask Max as we're walking in.

"Essie Harrison, transplant coordinator. Sacha Levy, consultant. Dominic Copeland, F2. He's like marmite by the way, love him or hate him, there's no in between. Adele Effanga, trainee nurse. Jesse Law, surgeon. And last but by no means least, Ric Griffin, consultant. He's quite high up. Oh, and Hanssen pops up on the ward regularly. "

"Okay, thank you." I nod as we enter the lift.

A tall, grey haired man and a blonde woman enter the lift- I think that they're Sacha and Essie."

"Hello, um are you Sacha Levy?" I hold my hand out. "Zoe Walker, and this is my husband Max. We're going to be working with you."

"Yes, I am." He smiles, shaking my hand. Essie nods at both of us.

Sacha and I chat, I'm immediately put at my ease, he's lovely.

"I love how you introduce yourself as Zoe Walker, it sounds great." Max says as we enter the ward.

"It does, doesn't it?" I grin.

For most of the day, I don't treat patients, I mostly observe.

"Zoe, we've got an appendix removal coming up, you want in?" Jesse asks.

"Yes please." I know that it's not the most exciting operation in the world, but it all helps in broadening my horizons, which is what I set out to do.

"See you later gorgeous." A voice murmurs in my ear. I whip round. "Max! Where did you spring from?"

He taps the side of his nose with a smile. "Secret. I love you."

"I love you too." I answer.

Still chuckling, I head to the locker room to change, I then head to theatre to scrub in.

Essie is there, drying her hands and forearms. She nods at me.

"Hello." I smile, grabbing a clean sponge and turning the taps on.

"Zoe. All ready?" She asks in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, I think so. I know that this operation is hardly "the real deal ", better than nothing though. "

"Fair enough." She smiles. "You're from the ED, right?

"Mm hm." I nod.

"Ah, nice. I did think about training to be an led nurse, but the sheer amount of cases and casualties you get scares me. You're a brave one." Essie says as she helps me into my surgical gown.

I smile. "It is at times."

We chat as we make our way into the dark theatre area.

"Where's Mr Levy?" Essie asks.

"He's in a meeting." The anesthetist answers.

"Okay." She nods.

I don't say anything- Sacha and Essie are in a relationship, in fact they are engaged and I realise how hard it must be sometimes for them to spend time together now that Sacha's been promoted.

I wonder if this is how Max feels when I'm late home after a meeting or I'm tied up in theatre.

The operation takes longer than usual, there was complications, it's the end of our shift when we're finally finished.

Max is waiting with my bag and coat on the ward. I rush into his arms and hold him close. "I love you." I mumble against his shoulder.

"I love you too." He says, rubbing my back and kissing my cheek. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to talk to you about something. Everything's okay, though." I reply.

"Okay." He nods, taking my hand.

A while later...

"So what's been troubling you, Zo?" Max asks gently when we're home and cuddled up on the sofa.

I sit back and gaze at him. "Today, before the appendix removal, Sacha was in a meeting and Essie asked where he was. It made me think how hard it must be for them to spend time together now that he's been promoted... What I'm trying to say is, you're never angry or upset with me because I have to stay on at work sometimes, are you?"

"Zoe, of course I'm not." Max squeezes my hand. "It's your job, I understand that."

I nod, relieved. "You know, I'm so much more relaxed away from the ED, I sleep much better, I'm not tense all the time..."

"The break's doing us both good." My husband agrees.

I nod. "There's something else... I'm scared that when we eventually adopt, I'll be on edge all the time during maternity leave... Constantly wanting to go back to work, wondering if I'm needed... That's partly what happened with Sharice, I knew that I'd always put my work first."

"Hey." He takes my hands. "That's all in the past now, you've changed. Every time we talk about adopting, even in passing, your face lights up and you smile like the Cheshire cat. I can see how happy the prospect of being a Mum makes you, and it makes me happy too because we're going to have our own little family."

I nod. Max always reassures me whenever I need it, calms my fears whenever I'm scared.

"Thank you." I whisper, my voice barely audible. For some reason, I want to cry.

Max pulls me into him. "Shh, it's going to be okay. You're going to be a fantastic Mum. And I am going to be a fantastic Dad." He chuckles, making me smile against him.

"And a very modest one too!" I grin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A couple of weeks later...

It's the day of the first meeting with the adoption panel, Max and I are both on edge.

"So if you adopt a girl, are you going to go all-out on pink wallpaper?" Dom is quizzing me on interior design.

"Leave her be, Dom!" Essie scolds.

"What? I was just going to offer my advice!" He huffs.

"Thank you Dom, but I'm not quite sure yet." I smile.

"Right, patient in bed 3 for you." Sacha hands Dom a file.

Dom puts his coffee down with a sigh and hurries off.

"He wasn't bothering you, was he?" Sacha asks.

"Considering what day it is, you're bound to be on edge." Essie adds.

"I am on edge, and don't worry, Dom didn't bother me, bless him, he's just trying to help... It's just that if we're successful and progress onto the next stage, the course, it's all going to seem real, you know? Like it's actually, properly, possible." I explain.

"I can understand that." Essie rubs my arm. "Whatever happens, we're here for the both of you, you know that, don't you?"

"I know." I smile.

"Although I don't think that Dom advising Max on what colour to paint your child's room will help!" Sacha laughs as Jesse hurries up to us.

"Lucy Waters, bay 6, she's crashing."

Essie and myself stand up immediately. "Have you called the crash team?" I ask as we get to the bay.

"On their way."

"Right, I'll start CPR." I say, putting my hands together.

"Clear." Essie says a few seconds later after putting the pads on the patient's chest.

I take my hands away and the patient is shocked. "Any output?"

"Yeah, back into sinus rhythm." Essie responds.

"Good." I say, hearing the steady "bleep" on the monitor signalling that all is well.

I step away from the bed and let Essie assure the patient that everything's okay.

"That was close." Ric Griffin says.

"I agree." I nod.

"I'm just about to go into theatre but I can't seem to find Mr Levy, I think that he's been called away to the ED. Can you scrub in with me?" He asks.

"Me?" I ask, agape. He's one of the best surgeons in this hospital so it's a big honour.

He smiles slightly. "Yes, you."

"Um, okay." I reply, slightly shocked.

"You're honoured!" Max says to me as we pass each other.

"I know! " I grin. "I'm very lucky."

For the rest of the morning, I'm in theatre with Ric- Sacha doesn't mind, Jesse and Dominic scrub in on some operations with us, too.

At lunchtime, I walk out of theatre with a heavy heart. We've just lost a young girl, barely into her 20s.

"Okay?" Max asks.

"Yeah. I need a cigarette and food." I sigh.

Max senses that I don't want to talk about it and takes my hand in his. "This way, m'lady." He days, making me giggle.

We walk out of the hospital and then to our usual bench. Max sits down and starts sorting through the food whilst I light a cigarette and flop down beside him, shivering at the chill in the late October air.

He puts his arm around me. "Give us a puff."

I pass him the cigarette. "We lost a young girl in theatre. She was only 21." I say, tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Zoe." Max sighs, giving me a kiss.

"I know that we're not meant to get personally involved, but sometimes I just can't help it."

"It's only natural, and I know you like to think you really are Spiderman, you're only human underneath." He chuckles.

I laugh too, and take a bite of the sandwich he's handed me. "Hmm. I might ask Ric if I can stay in theatre with him for the rest of the day, it helps with keeping my mind off... Well, you know. Tonight."

Max nods. "Okay, I'm keeping my mind off it by telling the patients really bad jokes."

"Face it, Mr Walker, you don't have any good jokes- they're all terrible." I tease my husband.

"Less of the cheek, Mrs Walker." He elbows me in the ribs. "Hadn't we better be getting back?"

"Yep, back to it, come on." I stand up and offer him my hand.

"My jokes aren't that bad." Max muses as we make our way back into the hospital.

"They are." I insist.

"They are not!"

"They are, and that's the end of it." I inform him.

"Pfft." He huffs. "Bet you don't know any better ones."

"Hmm." I say, stumped.

He grins. "Told you!"

"Yeah yeah." I scowl as we make our way back to Keller.

"Max, a patient needs taking up for a repeat CT. Zoe, can you accompany them please? I'm about to scrub in so I can't go, you're the only person available." Essie informs us.

"Of course." I nod.

"If something is as we think it is, we'll need to get the patient into theatre ASAP. Their name is Jodie Hall." The nurse continues, handing me some notes.

"Oh, an aneurysm?" I ask.

She nods. "Jodie is first in the queue."

"Okay." I nod. "Let's go."

"Can I tell her some bad jokes?" Max asks, a cheeky grin on his face.

"No!" Essie and I chorus.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **A/N**

 **Apologies that I haven't updated in so long- college work happened! I promise to try to be more regular with updates on this fic!**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

A few hours later…

It's evening now, Max and I returned from work a couple of hours ago. We're about to head out to the meeting-I'm just putting the finishing touches to my makeup.

"Ready?" Max comes into the bedroom.

"Mm hm." I nod.

"It's going to be okay, you know that don't you?" He asks, putting a hand on my shoulder and gazing at me through the mirror.

"I know." I smile, and stand up and turn to face him. I place a kiss on his lips. "Let's get going, we don't want to be late."

I drive us to the adoption agency-I know that I'll get travel sick if Max drives- he's not a bad driver, it's just that I won't have any distraction- driving gives me something to concentrate on.

When we get there, I kill the engine.

"All right?" Max asks.

"Yeah." I sound more confident than I feel. "We've been through the questions that they're likely to ask us with Rebecca, we're well prepared..." I'm trying to convince myself that everything will be fine- I can't help but be scared, though.

"Oh Zoe." Max squeezes my hand. "We'll be alright, you and I."

"I do hope so. Let's go in then." I say.

Once we get out of the car, my husband pulls me close and kisses me. "Come on. Let's go and make another step towards meeting our little one."

I smile up at him. "Okay." And with that, we walk to the entrance together, hand in hand.

A while later...

"We'll just be a few minutes." Says Becky. We've just finished the meeting and she, along with the board, are going to make the decision- if we are going to continue along the adoption journey- to the course.

I nod, Becky smiles at us both and steps back into the meeting room.

I close my eyes and hold Max's hand tightly, my heart racing, my breathing a little quicker with nerves.

"The waiting is always the worst part of any process." I state the obvious.

"Yeah." Max closes his eyes and swallows. I realise how scared he is as well- and how much, like me, he wants a child.

"We won't give up, Max. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He opens his eyes and smiles at me. "So much."

The sound of a door opening interrupts our tender moment. Max and I stand up.

"Well?" I ask.

Rebecca smiles at us. "Congratulations- you are officially halfway to adopting a baby boy or girl. The board all agreed that you are very suitable candidates."

"Thank you." I grin, at a loss about what else to say.

"I'll email you the details about the course tonight, we'll need your answer as to which type of the course that you choose to go on within a week or so- just come in at any time and I'll be here to answer any questions you may have and confirm it."

"Okay." Max nods. Rebecca leaves us alone.

As soon as we're out of the building, I can't help the high pitched squeal of excitement that escapes from my mouth.

"I can't believe it!" Max picks me up and whirls me around. "It's actually happening!"

"Actually, properly, really happening." I agree when he sets me down.

I look at my watch. "It's only just turned 7- shall we go to Albie's and share our news?"

"Definitely." He agrees, a smile on his face.

I drive us to Albie's, and when we enter the pub, Essie, who's sat with Serena, Sacha, Morven, and Dominic, stands up. "Well?"

"Yes. It's happening!" I tell her, she shouts excitement, Max and I are surrounded by well wishers.

When it all dies down, Max and I sit opposite Serena, Morven, Sacha, Essie, and Dominic.

"So, how d'you feel?" Essie asks.

"Excited, nervous, ecstatic..." I try to explain- I'm still in shock.

"Ditto." Max murmurs, taking my hand in his.

"I think that you're going to be great parents." Says Sacha. The rest all nod in agreement.

"Thanks." My husband and I answer in unison.

"Right, that's enough of being sentimental, let's get the drinks in to celebrate!" Serena announces.

"Only one, we've got work in the morning!" I reply.

"Zoe Walker being responsible, who'd have thought it?" Asks Dom, earning himself a shove from Morven.

"Well, I'm going to have to be, now that Max and I are very possibly going to be parents." I respond, turning to my husband and grin at him, my smile as wide as the Cheshire Cat's.

"That's true." Max beams back, and gives me a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So are we going for the week away course or for the 5 week course?" I ask my husband. It's my day off and he's in this afternoon, we're currently in bed before we get up for the day. We're discussing which adoption course to go on-they teach the same thing but just in a different format.

"I don't know, whatever you want." Max shrugs. "I don't mind-I'm just overjoyed that you know, the whole thing is actually possible."

"Ditto." I grin, leaning down to kiss him, careful of the laptop balanced on my lap.

"I think that we'll go with the week one.. It's held in Chester though." I continue.

"Chester?" My husband asks.

"Up North. Lovely place. Great for shopping. According to the adoption website and the information Becky gave us, the course is taught by volunteers who have all been through the adoption process. They bring their little ones along too, so we get to interact with them as well I think-it sounds more suitable for us than the five week, one session a week course." I decide.

"Okay, well we can call Rebecca later and tell her. I agree." Max answers as I save the details of the course on my laptop.

"Yep." I nod, checking the time. "We'd better be up soon, but just five more minutes." I put the laptop on the floor and snuggle into him. He kisses my forehead and I smile against his chest.

"I love you." He informs me.

"I love you too, I'm so lucky to have you." I grin.

"Ditto." Max says.

"When does your shift start again? " I ask. It's my day off, but he's in this afternoon.

"3, we have plenty of time." Max reassures me.

"Okay." I answer, stifling a yawn. "I'm looking forward to meeting up with Essie."

"She's nice, isn't she?" Max says.

"I agree." I nod. Essie suggested that we meet up in town on our next day off, and I said yes.

"What time are you meeting her?" My husband asks."12:30, so we have a while yet."

"Enough time for a shower together?" He asks, sitting up.

"Definitely!" I giggle as he takes my hand and pulls me out of bed.

A while later...

"So are we going to MotherCare then?" Max asks me as I drive us into town. I suggested that seeing as we're halfway to adopting a little one, we go and buy some things for him or her.

"Yeah... I think so." I say.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." He puts a hand on my knee.

"I do want to, I'm just nervous." I admit.

"That's natural." He smiles as well pull into a multi-storey car park.

"Hmm." I sigh, undoing my seatbelt.

Max hands me my bag. "How about a Starbucks first?"

"Yes please, you read my mind." I smile.

About half an hour later, Max and I make our way out of Starbucks, hand in hand.

"Which way is Mothercare?" I frown. Essie told me the other day that there was one in town, but she didn't say where.

"Good job that I've done my research, isn't it?" My husband says. "It's in the shopping centre, and it's 2 storey."

I nod as we make our way in that direction. "Wait, we don't need to get anything from Asda or anywhere do we?"

"Toothpaste, that's it." Max replies.

"And I need some more hair shampoo." I remember.

"Okay, I'll get that on the way to work and put it in your office."

"Okey doke." I answer, finishing my coffee and disposing of the cup in a nearby bin.

We make our way in that direction, making small talk.

When we enter the shopping centre, I take a deep breath. This is it.

"Okay? " Max asks.

"Mm-hm." I take his hand, slightly nervous.

Then, suddenly, a little girl, not more than three years old, crashes into me. Shocked, I bend down to her level. "Are you okay?"

"A clown!" She points to a man who is wearing a funny suit and has face paint on.

"It's okay, where's your Mummy? It's okay." I take her hand.

"I don't know!" She realises, and bursts into tears.

"It's alright, come here." I cuddle the little girl.

"D'you think that we should take her to customer services? They should be able to help." Max suggests.

"Okay. What's your name?" I ask the small form still cuddled into me.

"Bea. Beatrice." She says

"Hello, Bea. My name is Zoe and this is Max, we work at the hospital. " I inform her.

She nods. "Are you going to help me?"

"Of course we are." I smile.

She nods.

"Bea, we're going to take you to someone that can tell everyone in the shops that you're not with Mummy and Daddy, and hope then your Mummy and Daddy will come and get you, okay?" Max says.

She nods again.

I straighten up and offer my hand to her. "Come on then, I promise that I won't let the clown get you."

The three of us make our way to customer services on the top floor of the shopping centre. Bea seems to have forgotten her current predicament, and is soon chattering away to us about the nursery she attends and her friends there. It's amazing how quickly she's begun to trust us, talking to us like she's known us forever.

When we get to Customer Services, Bea clings to my hand. "Where's my Mummy and Daddy?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." I gaze down at her. "But we are going to find her, I promise."

The message is sent out, and sure enough, not long afterwards, a couple approach us.

"Bea!" A blonde woman with kindly blue eyes says.

"Mummy!" Bea jumps down from her seat and shoots into her arms.

I smile-she's safe.

"Are you the people who found her?" The woman asks.

"Yes, we are."

"I can't thank you enough. What happened?"

"Well, apparently Bea lost you and saw a clown, and she ran, quite literally, into me." I explain.

"Oh Beatrice, you silly! I only released your hand for a second!" The man standing next to Bea's mum, who I assume to be her father, scolds.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Says Beatrice.

"It's okay, you're safe now, that's all that matters." He answers.

We chat for a while afterwards, and after many thank-yous from Bea's parents, and Beatrice herself, part.

"So, are we going to Mothercare?" Max asks.

I shake my hand. "No Max, I'm not ready yet... I loved being with little Bea, and it brought home to me how much I want to adopt... And how much it's going to hurt if we're not successful."

My husband nods. "I understand... It's going to be horrible." He closes his eyes for a second.

I take his hands in mine and look up at him. "How about shoe shopping instead?"

"Hmm... Just because I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles, giving me a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few weeks later...

It's Max and I's last day on Keller, and next week, as it's our week off, we are travelling up to Chester for the adoption course on Sunday. I've already packed-Max however, always leaves it to the last minute.

"Promise you'll pack tonight? It's date night tomorrow night and I am not having you packing at the last minute on Sunday morning!" I nag Max as we make our way into work.

"I suppose." He grumbles.

"Good." I grin, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you.

"I love you too." Max smiles, squeezing my hand.

I qspot Sacha already in his scrubs, I'm in theatre with him today, assisting and Dom is observing. "I'd better go." I inform my husband, regretfully letting go of his hand.

"See 1 later." He smiles, and we go our separate ways.

"Zoe." Sacha greets me a few minutes later after I've got changed into my scrubs.

"Hello." I smile. "What have we got?"

"32 year old Michael Crawley, double lung transplant." Says Sacha.

"Okay, any underlying health conditions?"

"No, he's prepped for theatre, we just need his signature to go ahead with the procedure-he was a bit late coming in."

I nod. "Alright, I'll scrub in."

Sacha nods also. "Okay, I'll see you in there."

I head to theatre to scrub in, my heart beating fast, my blood pumping with nervous energy.

"Okay?" Essie asks, making me jump.

"Yes thanks, just a bit nervous." I reply.

She rubs my arm, a gentle smile on her face. "That's understandable, given what's going on next week."

I nod. "Yeah... I can't believe that Max and I are nearly at the final hurdle."

"I do hope that you get to adopt, you're going to make fantastic parents." Essie smiles.

"Thank you." I smile. Almost every night now, I dream of what family life will be like.

She smiles back at me as Sacha enters. "Ready?"

"Yep." I turn the taps of the large metal sink off. "Let's do this."

Sacha, Dom and myself spend our morning in theatre, with Essie splitting her time between the ward and assisting us.

"So, Zoe," says Sacha midway through the morning. "This is your last day on Keller, have you enjoyed it?"

"Yes, I have." I reply, handing Essie a scalpel. "It's been different, I don't have much experience with surgery, but it's been a good challenge."

"Good." I know that he's smiling despite the theatre mask. "And you're off with Max to the adoption course next week, am I correct?"

I nod. "Yeah, in Chester. I'm not looking forward to driving all the way up there, sadly there were no seats left on the train that we were going to book."

"Ah, that's a shame." Sacha says as I clamp a blood vessel. "Well, good luck with it, as I heard Essie saying earlier, you and Max are going to make fantastic parents. And if you ever want to return to Keller, there's a place as a consultant waiting for you."

"Um, thank you." I reply with a smile.

At lunchtime, I make my way onto Keller, my back aching and my eyes stinging from being exposed to the bright theatre lights all morning.

I make my way back to the locker room, my mind on the packet of cigarettes at the bottom of my handbag.

To my surprise, Max in standing at the door.

"You know that we've got half an hour left till our break?" I ask, smiling despite myself.

"No we haven't." He replies.

I realise that he's changed out of his work clothes into his normal stuff, and frown. "What's going on?"

He gestures to 2 suitcases just inside the locker room. "I thought that, since the hotel we're staying in has a spa and a pool, we'd go to Chester this afternoon instead of Sunday relax before the course starts on Monday. "

"But we can't go straight from here, we walked! How on Earth did the suitcases get here?" I frown again.

"I may have booked us a train ticket for this afternoon..."

"Really?" I ask, a smile spreading across my face.

"First class."

"I love you so much." I grin like the Cheshire Cat, pull him into my arms and give him a kiss.

"I love you too. " He smiles.

"I'm so lucky to have you, you know that?" I say.

"I know." My husband grins. "I'm very lucky to have you, too."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day...

I wake up in mine and Max's hotel room to the smell of pancakes.

For a second, I forget where I am, until my eyes rest on my husband, dressed in a robe, holding a tray with a plateful of pancakes.

"Hello" I smile sleepily, sitting up. "This looks nice."

"The joys of room service, plus they're your favourite." Max smiles, sitting next to me and handing me the tray.

"That they are-you know me so well." I smile.

"I do." He smiles softly, and gives me a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smile, cuddling into him, being careful of my tray.

I eat my breakfast, feeding Max the occasional forkful.

"What d'you want to do today?" My husband asks me a while later.

"Well, I'd like to stay here." I smile, my eyes closed. I'm snuggled against him, and I'm too comfortable to move.

"That's alright with me" he chuckles.

"Good."I mumble against his chest. "Although, at some point, I do need to videocall Connie for a catchup."

"Okay." Max nods.

"It's so good to relax, not to worry about anything." I smile.

He kisses the top of my head gently. "It is."

"About that..." I turn my head to gaze up at him. "I don't think that the ED is right for me anymore."

"What? Zoe, emergency medicine is your life." My husband protests.

"Yeah, but you're my life too, and hopefully our adoptive child is going to be my life to, yours also. I still want to work at Holby, but in AAU instead." I explain.

"But why?"

"Because, at the ED, I'm nearly always on call and when they're short staffed, I get called in... Max, we can't go on like that. I noticed a post the other day advertising for a new consultant on AAU, when I'm finished I'm going to apply for it." I decide.

"You're probably right," Max realises. "I can apply for a transfer, no problem."

"I'm always right." I grin at him. "Did you pack a swimming costume for me?"

"Yeah, your purple and white one."

"Okay, well if you've got your trunks, how about a swim in the pool, I saw that they have one. And a spa, too-we could have a couples' massage tomorrow perhaps?" I suggest.

"I'd like that." Max smiles. "Zoe, whatever happens job wise, you're still going to be a fantastic mum."

"I know." I smile, kissing him softly.

I get dressed into my favourite swimsuit and put the robe that was in the hotel room when we arrived on. I slip a pair of flip flops onto my feet and make my way downstairs to book myself and Max a massage for tomorrow morning at 11.

"Hey you." Max smiles as I make my way to the pool.

"Hello" I smile, stretching up to give him a kiss. "I've booked us a massage for tomorrow at eleven."

"That sounds good." My husband smiles, squeezing my hand.

"It is." I agree as we get to the pool. I perch on a sun lounger, take my robe and flip flops off, and dive into the water.

"Someone's keen!" Max grins as I come up for air.

"I am, I love swimming." I smile, pushing my hair from my face. I did swimming competitions as a child and was quite good if I do say so myself.

Max dives in on the other side of the pool, I grin and swim over to meet him.

"Hello" he smiles as he sees me.

I give him a kiss and flash him a cheeky grin.

"What're you planning?" He asks, smiling nervously.

"A race from one end of the pool to the other."

"Okay." Max sighs.

"Three, two, one-go!" I order a few minutes later.

Max swims off, I do the same, pushing my way through the water, trying to catch him up.

Just as we're nearing the end, I get ahead of my husband.

"That's not fair!" He protests when we reach the finish, scowling at me.

"It's just a little race, to be fair I did have an advantage." I take his hand.

"I suppose. You can have me as your prize." Max chuckles.

I smile. "I wouldn't choose anything else-you mean the world to me."

"Ditto, Zoe." Max smiles, and leans down to give me a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Monday evening...

"So, how did it go?" Connie asks me. It's about half an hour since Max and I came back from the first day of the adoption course-I'm skyping Connie for a catch up, Max is downstairs playing pool in the lounge with some of the other people that he's made friends with on the course.

"Okay, it was mostly introductions. It's run by people who have adopted children from the agency we're with. They bring the kids with them and on Wednesday the people who are taking the course currently will get to meet them for some hands on experience." i grin.

Connie chuckles. "I bet that you and Max are looking forward to that!"

"I am!" I agree. "I can't wait till we have one of our own."

"You will both make fantastic parents." Connie compliments.

"Thank you." I smile at my friend. "How's the ED doing?"

"Okay, thank you-I do miss you and Max, though. Robyn asked for her brother the other day and then remembered."

I bite my lip, wondering whether to tell her about possibly moving departments.

"What's the matter?" She asks.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." I decide.

"Okay." She nods. "How was Keller?"

"Good, thank you." I reply. "Sacha Levy actually offered me a job, but I don't think that it's quite for me-I enjoyed surgery, was good, the team are lovely."

"Did you get on with Serena?"

"Yes, she was scary at first though!" I chuckle. "How're you and Jacob doing?" I enquire tentatively-they have been together a good few months now.

"Good, thanks. Grace is coming to stay tonight for a week and maybe over Christmas too." She smiles.

"That's great! Tell her that I said hi." I smile.

"You'll have to come and see her if she does come over Christmas." Connie says.

"I'd like that." I answer. "Um, Connie, have you met any of the staff who are currently working on Darwin? I'm a bit nervous."

"Mo Effanga is lovely-a bit scared of me though! Zosia March and Oliver Valentine are pleasant too, they're an item. Adele, Mo's sister, is currently training as a nurse-her head can sometimes be stuck in the clouds but she's lovely all the same. You've no need to be nervous, Zoe." She smiles reassuringly. "I can easily see you and Mo winding up Max."

I laugh. "I'm looking forward to meeting her. Zosia is Guy Self's daughter, isn't she?"

Connie nods. "Yes, she's extremely clever. By the way, Guy's unit has a couple of beds on Darwin, you may run into him."

I bristle. "We're not the best of friends."

"Just keep out of his way and you'll be fine."

"I hope so. Max will go all protective husband on me if he does find out."

Connie smiles. "How's he doing with all this, the adoption?"

"Okay, he's looking forward to being a Dad. At the beginning we were both scared, we wouldn't let ourselves believe that being parents was possible-we're becoming more confident now, though." I say.

"That's good, I know that the pair of you can weather the storm." My friend answers.

"Thank you." I smile as my phone goes off. "Oh, that's Max, he's text me saying that there's a table for us downstairs."

"I'd better have something to eat before I pick Gracie up, I think that Jacob's making me something." Says Connie.

"Enjoy." I smile. "Speak soon."

"Definitely, bye bye." She smiles, and ends the call.

I change into my favourite tight purple dress and black Jimmy Choos, grab my bag and make my way downstairs to find my husband.

Max is waiting in the lobby. "Hello, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." I grin, kissing him.

"How's Connie? Okay?" He ask.

"Good, yeah. Grace is visiting her this week."

"That's nice." Max smiles as we make our way into the restaurant, hand in hand.

"She said that we're going to weather the storm whatever happens adoption wise."

Max kisses my forehead. "That we are." He says as we sit down and a waiter hands us menus. "Did you tell her about possibly moving departments?"

"She knew that something was up with me, I said that I'd tell her when the time is right, for now we need to focus on this week and the adoption." I answer.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It's Wednesday morning, Max and I are on our way to one of the conference rooms in the hotel where the adoption course is being held.

We get to the room, to find it closed and a note stuck on the door saying: "We've moved, just for today to room 65, 2nd floor."

"It's lucky that I'm wearing flats today." I mutter.

Max nods. "Exactly."

We hurry back upstairs as we don't want to be late, and make our way along a corridor with wallpaper patterned with robins to room number 65.

I open the door, and Max and I both smile at the sight that greets us.

On one side of the room, about 20-25 toddlers are playing together, shrieking and laughing. Some of the other potential adoptive parents are interacting with them, the others are sat on some chairs that have been set up on the other side of the room.

The volunteers who run the course are milling about, chatting.

Max and I make our way to a table which has tea, coffee, biscuits, and cold drinks on it.

"Lovely spread." I smile, helping myself to a coffee and a biscuit.

"Trust you!" Max chuckles.

"Hmph." I answer, and make my way over to the chairs, my eyes on the group of toddlers.

"Are you wondering whether to go over?" Max asks, sitting next to me.

I nod, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well, I've just been informed that for an hour or so, we can simply do just that, it's a more informal session today. Go for it." Says my husband.

"Look after my coffee." I order, standing up and setting my coffee down on my chair.

"Yes boss." Max answers.

I walk over to the group of toddlers and smile at a little girl with brown curly hair tumbling around her shoulders.

She smiles back at me. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Zoe, what's yours?" I ask, kneeling down so I'm at her level.

"Olivia." She informs me as another little girl stands next to her. They look quite similar, save for the fact Olivia looks older. "This is my little sister, Lucy."

"Hello, Lucy." I smile at the younger girl. "How old are you, Olivia?" I turn to her sister.

"I'm three and Lucy is one and a half."

"Wow." I smile.

"Are you very old?" Olivia asks.

"Hmm, not very. Not very young, either." I reply.

Olivia reaches out for my hand and leads me over to a pile of books, Lucy following close behind. "Can you read us a story?"

"Okay, what would you like?" I ask.

The little girl plonks herself down on my knee. I'm a little shocked, in a good way-I take it that she doesn't mind me, at least!

"The Fearsome Beastie, please." Says Olivia.

Lucy grins when she hears this, and sits on my lap too. "Beast-ie!"

"Yeah, beastie!" I agree with a chuckle, leaning forward to rifle through the book pile.

An hour passes, almost in a flash, I'm sad when the head volunteer, Alice, claps her hands and announces that it's time to start.

"It's okay, those of you who are with the kids can stay where you are." She says. Olivia stays on my lap.

For the rest of the morning, we hear accounts from every single parent-Olivia and Lucy's adopted the pair of them when Olivia was two and Lucy 6 months-Lucy was just a newborn when the process started.

From one couple, parents of 3 & a half year old Zachary, the process took a year, they were turned down once.

Max squeezes my hand- I'm worried that we'll be in the same boat.

"It's okay." He reassures me.

"I know." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you, you know."

"I know, I love you too."

Olivia, who has moved off my knee to sit just in front of Max and I, turns around. "Are you okay, Zoe?"

"Just a bit sad." I choose my words carefully, so she can understand.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I'm okay now." I smile.

"Good." Olivia grins, and turns back to the front.

At 12:30, we break for lunch.

"That was emotional." I reflect as Max and I make our way down to the restuarant.

"It was." Max agrees. "You were so good with Olivia and Lucy, by the way."

"Thank you." I smile. "I can't wait until we have child of our own."

"Me neither." Max smiles, pulling me close.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A few days later...

It's Friday, the last day of the adoption course. This morning, we're having a final talk and then this afternoon we're spending some more time with the kids we saw on Wednesday. The people who run the course will be getting back to the adoption board on how all of the potential adoptive parents, including myself and Max, have done on the course.

I can barely settle at breakfast-Max ordered us croissants, but I can barely take a bite.

"Zoe."He says.

"Mm hm?" I look up from my phone. I've given up on trying to eat so I'm scrolling through Facebook.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

I nod.

"There's no need to be. I really shouldn't be telling you this, but..." He trails off.

"Yes?"

"Well, the people who are running the course spoke to Becky yesterday, they're highly impressed with us. She rang me this morning whilst you were in the shower."

"Does that mean..?" I hardly dare to believe my ears.

"Yes, we have a very high chance of becoming adoptive parents, we just have to give an extra good impression at the final meeting in a few weeks." Max grins.

"That's amazing news." I say as Max pulls me close.

"I knew that would cheer you up." He smiles, and kisses me.

I nod. "It has done." The nerves are still there, but I've calmed down and I don't feel so sick anymore.

I take a bite of the croissant I left, my appetite has returned.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Zoe." My husband informs me.

I snuggle into him. "I'm very lucky to have you, too. I love you."

"I love you too."

I smile at his words my head against his chest, listening to his heart beating. We're the porter and the consultant, chalk and cheese-yet we're husband and wife. We're madly in love, despite everything that's been thrown at us.

We finish our breakfast, get dressed, and make our way to the room where the final 2 sessions of the adoption course are being held.

Max takes my hand just before we enter the room. "Remember, it's you and I against the world-we're going through this together."

"Together." I agree with a smile, and with that, we enter the room.

We sit down, and I look around at the other couples on the course. It's heartbreaking to think that some of us-including us, perhaps, might get turned down. We all share the same dream-to have a child because we cannot have one of our own biologically.

"You okay?" Max asks, seeing tears in my eyes.

"Yeah, just a bit emotional." I reply, blinking the tears away.

"Good." He smiles.

The head of the adoption course, Alice, clears her throat and informs us all that it's time to start. I make myself comfortable and Max wraps his arm around me. I shuffle closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder, and we turn our attention to the front.

After we've had the final talk, we're given a piece of paper with several questions on it about how informative we found the course, etc.

"Looking forward to this afternoon?" My husband asks me.

I nod. "I'm looking forward to seeing little Olivia again. And her sister."

We have lunch and make our way back to the room.

Like last Wednesday, the toddlers are on one side of the room, which is carpeted.

Olivia spots me, gives the pull-along toy she's playing with to her sister, and runs up to us. "Zoe, Max! You came back!" She says, throwing her arms around my waist.

"Hello, Olivia." I chuckle, bending down to give her a proper hug. "How are you?"

"Okay thank you." She pulls away from me and takes my hand. "Can you read us a story again please? Max can come too."

"Of course I will." I smile.

The afternoon is spent with the toddlers, interacting, reading, and playing with them.

I'm a little sad when it's time to go- Olivia hugs me tight and doesn't want to let me go. Eventually, she goes back to her Mum and Max and I go back to our hotel room.

"Did you enjoy the course, then?" I ask my husband.

"I loved it, can't wait to be a Dad." He grins.

"I really enjoyed it too, I can't wait to be a Mum... " I reply. "In fact, I think that I'm ready to go baby shopping."

"Really?" Max's smile is a mile wide.

"Yep- tomorrow we're hitting the baby shops."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I wake up early the next morning.

Max is still asleep, cuddled into my side, snoring.

I smile down at him. We've come so far as a couple- from just a fling, to tentatively making up again, to getting engaged, and now we're married. It's a fairytale like story, but it's true.

I check my emails and flick through Facebook- it's a little bit early to be getting up just yet.

Max stirs beside me.

"Hello." I put my phone down and smile at him.

"Good morning gorgeous." He smiles sleepily.

"Good morning. I love you." I inform him, and lean down to give him a kiss.

"I love you too." He beams, sitting up beside me. "What time is it?"

"7:45. Both of us had a good sleep." I respond. Max and I went to bed at 10, the course has worn us both out.

"What time did you wake up?"

I snuggle into him. "About 7:15. We need to be in Chester for 9 because it will be busy."

"Okay." He answers. "You're sure that you're ready for this?"

"100% ready. Before, it was too much too soon, but now I'm confident enough to believe that an adoption is actually possible."

"It certainly is possible." Max agrees, playing with my hair.

"That's nice." I sigh, closing my eyes.

He chuckles, I know that he's smiling. "You're easily pleased."

"Hmm." I agree, opening one eye to check the time- it's 8 o'clock.

"We need to be getting up soon if you want to join me in the shower." I regretfully move away from him.

"There's an offer I can't resist." He grins, stands up, and pulls me close. "You're so beautiful." He says, kissing me gently.

I smile against his lips. "You're not too bad yourself. Now, come on." I lead him to the ensuite.

A while later...

"This is nice." Says Max. By now, we're in Chester town.

"It is." I answer. I haven't visited Chester in years- it still looks the same, though.

"So, where to first?" My husband asks.

"The three storey mothercare. " I grin.

"Sounds good. "

"Definitely is." I agree, and take my phone out to get directions to the store.

"Wow." Says Max as the store comes into sight.

"Yep." I nod, nerves bubbling in my stomach.

"Are you sure that you're alright with this?" Max asks, taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah." I nod.

We enter the store and I'm immediately overwhelmed by the amount of expectant mothers, women with prams, fathers, and children there are. Max and I are going to be parents, and suddenly I'm excited- it's actually possible.

"Right." I grab a store map. "First off, a cot. They're on the first floor."

"Oh my goodness! Look at this Max. " I say a few minutes later. I've caught sight of a Moses basket and completely fallen in love with it.

"That is adorable." Max smiles.

"It is. Look, it's got stars on it." I reply.

"I think that we should get it for the nursery, it's ideal to use from birth."

"Maybe just for the living room or wherever." I counter.

"What're you thinking?"

"I had a look on the mothercare website just before we came out, and there's these cribs which lets on of the sides down which clips onto the side of the parent's bed. Co- sleeping but the baby's still safe in their cot." I explain.

"That sounds good." Max nods. "Okay, we'll get that and the Moses basket, yes?"

"Okay." I nod with a smile.

We order both- next on the list is carseats.

We pick out both a car seat and a changing table fairly quickly- that's the basics done.

"Now for clothes." I decide, and we make our way up to the second floor.

"Aw babe, look at this, it's adorable!" I've spotted a little onesie with the cartoon elephant, Humphrey, on it, it's absolutely adorable.

When no reply comes, I turn around in confusion. My husband is nowhere to be seen.

"Max? Sweetheart? Where are you?" I call.

After a few minutes of searching, I spot him chatting to a male store assistant.

"And this is my wife Zoe." Max says as I make my way up to them. "Babe, this lovely gentleman has been telling me that we can purchase personalised baby grows and stuff."

I smile. "Max, that's lovely, but I've found the perfect going home outfit for our little one, come and see!" I encourage.

"Look at these baby grows though!"

Max and I bicker good-naturedly for a while, and eventually we settle on the Humphrey outfit for our little one to go home in, and a personalised onsie with "When I'm older, I want to be a Doctor, just like Mummy." On it.

We purchase some more items, including a jumbo pack of nappies.

"I think that we have enough baby things here to sink a ship." Says my husband as we exit the store, both loaded down with bags and boxes.

"Yep. I've enjoyed it, though." I answer. "Bit by bit, I'm beginning to picture a future with a child. As a family." I smile.

"That's a complete ditto." Max says, and checks his phone. "Now, what's for lunch?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Do I look okay?" I ask my husband as we make our way into work. It's my first day on Darwin-to say that I'm nervous is an understatement. I'm terrified.

I'm dressed in one of my favourite outfits- my purple, long sleeved dress, white leather jacket, and rose pink heels.

"You look gorgeous, as usual." Max smiles.

"Thank you." I can't help but smile.

We stop at Pulses for a latte and chocolate chip cookie (Max) and a black coffee and blueberry muffin (me).

Mo Effanga, one of the people that I'm going to be working with, is ahead of us in the queue- Cara pointed her out to me a while ago.

Max gives me a nudge. "Say hello to her then. She won't bite."

I shake my head-I'm too nervous.

Max clears his throat. "Ms Effanga."

Mo turns round. "Yes?"

He offers his hand out for her to shake, and she does so. "Hello, I'm Max Walker, porter here and this is my wife Zoe, she's coming to work on Darwin for a month starting today. She's a little nervous about working on your ward as it's so prestigious."

Can the ground open up and swallow me please?

"Nice to meet you, Max," Mo smiles. "And Zoe, there's no need to be nervous. We won't bite. And it's Mo."

I shake her hand. "Ms Effanga, it's a pleasure." I smile-she's lovely.

"I've heard a lot about you from Connie, she sung your praises. Once you get over the whole world famous thing, you'll love Darwin."

"I hope so." I smile as Mo pays for her cappucino. "I did a 3 months' rotation on cardiothoracics when I was still in training, I loved it. If I didn't do emergency medicine, I'd definitely do that."

"Aha, how is ED life?"

"Well Max and I got married last August, and it wasn't the best day, unfortunately, so we took a break from that. I've done a month on AAU and a month on Keller."

"Oh yeah, Essie told me."

Mo nods. "Anyway." She continues as we make our way to the lift. "I'm in theatre all day today-how about you spend the morning on the ward and then in the afternoon in theatre?"

"Okay, that sounds good." I grin.

"Two things I forgot to mention-Guy Self has taken over a set of beds on Darwin, so you may run into him. Also, Jac Naylor is touring the Hertzig procedure, so you won't see her."

"Okay." I nod, passing my drink to Max as I get the wrapping off my muffin.

"Guy Self, as in the neurosurgeon? Ex CEO?" Max asks, an angry tone to his voice.

"Yeah, d'you know him?"

"You could say that-he's one of the reasons I stepped down as clinical lead of the ED. We don't get on." I respond.

"And Max is a bit protective?" Mo asks.

"I am. He wasn't exactly pleasant to Zo." Max puts his arm around my waist in a protective manner.

The lift comes to a stop, and we enter the Darwin ward.

"The two other docs you'll be working with apart from me are Zosia March and Oliver Valentine. They're an item, very loved up. Zosia is Selfie's daughter." Mo informs us.

"Selfie? As in Guy Self?" Max asks in amusement.

"Yep! Don't call him that to his face though, or he'll have your guts for garters." Says Mo.

"Okay." Chuckles my husband, and turns to me. "I'd better go and do some work, I'll see you later sweetheart." He says, and gives me a kiss. "I love you, you know."

"I know, I love you too." I smile. "See you later."

"You're an interesting couple." Says my colleague.

"Yeah, we are- The job gap is as gaping as the age gap, but we love each other."

"You've found your person?"

"Exactly." I reply as we stop at the nurse's station. I spot a young couple giggling at a picture of a cat in dungarees- I presume that they're Zosia and Oliver.

Mo claps her hands. "Everyone, this is Zoe Walker, she's with us for a month with her husband, Max, he's a porter here. Give her a warm welcome- Connie Beauchamp herself says that Zoe is one of the best consultants she's ever worked with, so be nice."

I smile nervously, and am greeted by a few smiles back from the assorted staff- including Zosia.

'"I forgot to mention something." Mo says quirky as everyone goes back to work. "Zosia has bipolar disorder-seeing as Daddy dearest is close by, if you notice anything wrong you tell me straightaway."

"Okay." I nod as Zosia herself makes her way towards us. "Ms Effanga." She greets Mo, then turns to me and offers her hand. "Doctor Walker, I've heard a lot about you from Mrs Beauchamp- it's an honour to be working with you."

"Thank you, and please call me Zoe." I shake her hand, smiling warmly.

"Ward round in 10 minutes?" Zosia asks Mo.

"Okey doke." Says the registrar with a smile.

I change into navy blue scrubs- I think that they quite suit me.

"Someone looks sexy." Says Max as I pass him on the way back to the nurses' station.

"Shut up." I blush.

"It's true!" He insists.

"Thank you." I giggle. "I'll see you later for lunch in the staffroom?"

"Okey doke." Replies my husband with a grin.

As the morning goes on, I begin to relax. Zosia is lovely, extremely clever, and Oliver's lovely too, and the three of us go about our duties on the ward. I'm mostly shadowing Ollie as it's my first day.

"You're from the ED, then?" Oliver enquires during a quiet five minutes.

"Yep." I respond, signing a discharge form. I go through the rigmarole of explaining to him what happened on Max and I's wedding day, etc, being careful not to go into detail.

"You've certainly been through the mill." He says.

I nod. "Yes, we have."

"Do I feel my ears burning?" My husband appears behind me.

"Hello, you." I grin. "Oliver, this is my husband, Max." I smile, the pair of them shake hands.

The two of them get talking about music-turns out that Oliver also plays guitar, although he can't sing Hey Jude in Spanish!

It's 12:30, Mo said that myself and Max could, patients depending, have our lunch.

"Men." Zosia says, standing beside me.

"I know." I sigh, and clear my throat.. "Ahem, you two?"

Zosia and I's significant others turn to us.

"Er, yes?" Max asks, looking slightly terrified. Zosia and I are glaring at the pair of them.

"It's lunchtime." I respond.

"Okay. Er, Ollie, I'd better go. Drinks in Albie's later?"

"If that's okay with Zoe and Zosia?" Oliver asks. He also looks scared.

"Fine with me." Zosia and I say at the same time.

"Er, right." Max nods.

"Right, let's go." I encourage. "As you know, I get crabby when I'm hungry!"

"If it's alright with Mo, I'll go and get something to eat too." Zosia chips in. "Oliver's cat woke me up at 5:30 wanting to go out and I had my breakfast at 6!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A few days later...

I need a cigarette, and I need one now. Preferably I'd go home and snuggle up on the sofa with my husband and take my anger out on a stress ball.

The reason why I'm in such a bad mood is because today I have had a run in with Guy Self. He's heard on the grapevine about Max and I, and proceeded to put me down about it for ten minutes before Mo noticed and stepped in.

To top it all off, yesterday we lost a woman who had just found out that she was pregnant-it came up on a routine test. She'd been wanting a child for years, but crashed several times in theatre-we couldn't save her.

"Zoe, Mo said that something was wrong." Max appears beside me.

"Yeah. I've just had a run in with Guy Self. He basically had a go at me about us and what with what happened yesterday, it all became a bit much. Mo told me to take a breather."

"Oh, Zoe." Max pulls me close. "Don't let the buggers get you down. He saw me earlier on and laughed when he saw my wedding ring."

I cuddle against him. "I hate his guts."

"So do I." He replies, and perks up. "Come on."

"What? I need a fag!" I protest.

"Have one quickly then. There's something which I need to do."

"Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like this?" I question, lighting my cigarette.

"You'll have to wait and see, my dear..."

"Mr Self." Says my husband a while later when we've made our way back up to Darwin.

"Yes?" Guy turns round, a fake smile plastered across his face.

"If you ever dare to speak to my wife like you did so again, I shall report you to the board for harassment. Zoe and I are very happy together, thank you very much-we could not care less about the age or job gap-we're expecting actually, in a way-in the final stages of adoption, so there's no chance of us breaking up. Sorry." Says Max, and turns on his heel and walks away.

"Mo!" He says, in a cheerful voice. "D'you need any patients wheeling to CT, I remember you mentioning some earlier."

Mo, who is gaping at him, snaps out of her trance. "Yeah, um, bed 6."

"Thank you." He replies, and with a carefree wink thrown my way, is gone.

Guy has gone bright red with embarrassment. "Um, I'm sorry Zoe."

"It's fine, just don't mess with me in the future, yeah?" I grin at him.

I clap my hands and the assorted members of staff who are still gaping. "Show's over, back to work!"

They slowly snap out of it, and get back to work.

"I think that every woman in this hospital wants to marry your husband." Zosia informs me.

"Probably!" I agree with a grin."He's mine, I'm afraid. All mine."

A few hours later...

Today's shift is finally over, I haven't seen Max since he lectured Guy earlier.

"D'you fancy a drink at Albie's tonight? They're on me." Says Mo.

"Yeah, okay." I smile. "Zosia, Ollie, you up for it?"

They both nod in agreement, both busy with patient files.

Two arms slide around my waist. "Hello you." Max's voice whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my side.

"My hero, hello." I smile, turning around in his arms.

"Max, can you teach Oliver to handle my Dad like that?" Zosia asks.

"Ah no, I'm sorry. The secret to my amazing people skills will remain private."

"Modest, aren't you?" Oliver chuckles.

"Oi lovebirds, knock it off! I want a drink and I need you to save us three a seat in Albie's!" Mo orders.

"Yes Mo, we're off now!" I nod, pulling Max in the direction of the changing rooms.

A while later...

Max and I got, er, rather sidetracked in his cupboard on the way out of the hospital, but Zosia, Oliver, and Mo are pretty swamped with work today so we still arrive at Albie's before they do.

"What're you having, sweetheart?" Max asks me as we arrive at the pub.

"Red wine please babe. I'll grab us a table."

I find us an empty table, set my coat down and have a chat with Essie, Sacha, and Dom, who are sat at the next table.

"I've heard about Max standing up for you both earlier. You've got yourself a keeper there." Says Essie.

"I know I have." I grin as Max returns with our drinks, he nods in greeting to the others.

"I wish I could find someone like that." Dom sighs.

I give him a friendly shove. "You'll find someone, it takes time." I smile.

"Hello, hello." Says Oliver.

"Evening." Says Sacha, and they fall into conversation.

"Max, you mentioned earlier that you were in the process of adoption..." Zosia asks curiously.

"Yeah." I smile, and explain to her about how it works. I realise that if Max and I get lucky after the final meeting and we're matched with a baby pretty quickly, our paternity and maternity leave (we're both taking 6 months off) will come into play and our time on Darwin will be cut short-I'm a bit sad about that.

My phone begins to ring-it's Rebecca.

"Speaking of which, that's our social worker now. I need to take this."

"Zoe." Says Rebecca when I pick up. "How are you?"

"I'm okay thank you-what's your news?" I ask impatiently.

"You're at the final hurdle-your last meeting with the adoption board is scheduled for the 27th of January."

That's next week-oh my goodness!

"Thank you." I stutter.

"You know my number if you have any worries-I'm sure that you'll breeze it." She says.

"Thank you."

We talk a bit more then say our goodbyes.

"I have some news." I say to my husband.

"Yes?"

"The final adoption meeting is next week." I inform him, taking his hand. "We're at the final hurdle now."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A few days later...

It's been a busy day. I spent all morning in theatre with Mo and Zosia, and this afternoon I've been in the ED.

It's the end of shift now, and I'm about to go to Connie's office to hand in my letter to say that I'm quitting the ED. I applied for the AAU consultant post yesterday.

"Ready?" Max asks me.

"Yeah." I gaze around the busy emergency department where I've spent so many years. I don't fit in here any more both Max and I have moved on. It's too busy, I panicked several times because I didn't know what was coming next.

I knock on the door of Connie's office. "Come in." She calls.

"Connie, hello." I smile, going in and sitting opposite her.

"What is it?" She asks, picking up on my nerves.

"I'm quitting the ED." I inform her simply.

"Pardon?" Connie is completely shocked.

"I've applied for a part time post on AAU which will become affective after I come back to work after maternity leave. I have references from Mo Effanga, Hanssen, and Essie Harrison. The ED simply isn't the right fit for me anymore, it's too busy."

"But Zoe..."

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you. Plus, you're one of the best consultants I've ever met. I know that Elle's here now, but..."

"I have every faith that you can cope without me. Everyone else already knows, Max has just told them. I'll always be there for you, Connie. Whenever you need a rant, chat, or shoulder to cry on, I will be there. It's what friends do." I inform her. We've been through a lot together, and we've built up a strong friendship along the way.

"Thank you, Zoe. When the time comes, I'd like to meet your little one, if that's alright?"

"Of course it is, I'd love you to be involved in their life." I reply.

I gaze around the office that was once mine-I'll miss it.

"It would be a pleasure." Smiles Connie. "I didn't do early motherhood very well, but I will always be here for you Zoe when your baby arrives-whatever you need."

"Thank you." I beam.

"Good luck with the AAU post, I'm sure that you'll get it." Says my friend.

"I hope so." I reply, checking my watch. "Connie, I'd better be getting on."

"Okay." She replies, standing up. I do likewise.

"I'll see you soon." I say.

"Come here, Zoe." She smiles, and we share a hug.

"You'd better come and visit me on AAU, you hear Beauchamp?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Of course I will, we'll have to meet up for a coffee sometime." Connie answers, pulling away. "See you soon, Dr Walker."

"Mrs Beauchamp." I beam, and exit her office.

"Did it go okay?" Max asks.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss everyone here ." I reply

"I've been to the head porter to ask for a transfer to AAU. Zoe, you do know that you're doing the right thing?" Max asks, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, it's best for us as well. You saw how panicked I was earlier, the ED's not got for me anymore." I reply.

"I know." He says, kissing my cheek. "How about a drink at the hope & anchor for old times' sake?"

"That sounds good," I smile, and we make our way to the pub.

Max opens the door-it's dark.

"Max, what's going-"

I'm interrupted by the flick of a lightswitch, and before my eyes are all of our friends and colleagues from the ED. "SURPRISE!"

"Oh my gosh!" I say, close to tears. "I wasn't expecting this!" I exclaim, spying a banner with "Goodbye Zoe and Max" on it.

"It was the least we could do- Max suggested it at the last minute." Says Rita, giving me a hug.

"Thank you so much!" I smile. Robyn, Tess, Lofty, Dixie, Dylan and even Connie, whom I've noticed standing at the back of the crowd, and many other friends that I've made over the years, are here to see us off as it were.

"It's our pleasure-we're really going to miss you, you know!" Says Tess.

"Well," I say to my old friend. "I've told Connie that I'm always available to come in if you need help."

"I'm sure that Connie and Elle will cope alright." Dylan pipes up. "And Zoe, you'd better still come and visit myself and Dervla."

" Of course I will, you're my best friend, you dafty!" I chuckle. "Right, it's my round. What's everyone having?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It's the day of the final adoption meeting. Max and I are working this morning, then we have the afternoon off to prepare for the meeting, which is at 4.

I'm awake before my husband. I check the time, it's a little early to start on getting ready for the day just yet, so I snuggle into Max.

"Hello." He mumbles. I've woken him up.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry." I apologise.

"It's alright sweetheart. What time is it?" Max asks, and yawns.

"It's 6:25. I love you." I inform him.

"I love you too." He answers, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm going to have a shower soon, then I'll do my hair." I say. Lately I've been leaving it slightly curly, but today I want to make an effort, obviously.

"Okay." Max nods. He had a shower last night, I made sure that we were in bed for 10 so we both got a good night's sleep.

"Are you nervous?" I ask him.

"A bit... But let's not think about it this morning. Let's think about work and concentrate on the meeting later."

I nod in agreement. "There's no use stressing out about it just yet." I say, snuggling into him.

He runs my back and kisses me. "We'll be all right, you know. Whatever happens this afternoon."

"I know." I answer. "I'm in theatre this morning with Zosia, that'll take my mind off it."

"Good good." Smiles Max.

I look at the clock on my bedside table-it's quarter to seven, Max and myself are in early for 8:30.

"We'd better get up, as much as I'd like to stay here." I say regretfully. "Whatever the result of this afternoon, tonight let's snuggle up on the sofa with a takeaway and a good film, yeah?"

"That sounds good-as long as I get to pick the film!" Answers my husband.

A while later...

"Big night tonight." Zosia comments when we're in theatre.

"Mm hm." I nod. We're currently performing a valve replacement and I'm taking the lead.

Zosia knows by my tone of voice to drop the issue-as the clock hands draw closer to 4, I am becoming more and more nervous.

"Damn." I say under my breath as the patient begins to bleed out. "Suction please!"

A nerve-wracking few minutes follow as Zosia and I fight to close the bleed in the chest wall-we manage it by the skin of our teeth.

"That was close." Zosia remarks as I let the patient's heart beat by itself with the new valve.

"It was." I nod, the new valve is working a treat. "Right people, let's close up."

"You know, Zoe your future child is going to think it's really cool that you're a doctor." Chuckles Zosia when we're in the scrub room.

"I guess that they will." I smile.

"All right?" Max asks as I make my way onto the ward.

"Yeah, we just had a bit of a close shave. I need to go to ICU to let them know just in case there's further complications. See you in a bit, I love you."

"Love you too, see you later." Smiles Max, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

A while later...

"Good luck this afternoon you two." Says Mo when Max and I are about to go home.

"Thank you, I'll text you later yeah?" I reply.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." She smiles.

"Bye." I smile, taking Max's hand. "Come n, you" I say to him. "Let's go and get something to eat and then prepare."

We make our way to Pulses, I get myself some soup and Max gets a sandwich.

"So, what questions are they likely to ask us again?" He asks as we sit down.

I get the file that I've built up during the various meetings etc that we've been to during the adoption process and flip through until I find a piece of paper enclosed in a plastic wallet.

"Here we are." I say, pulling it out.

Max and I go through the questions over lunch, we then go to town to do a small food shop, nip home to put the stuff away, and by the time we've done all that, it's 3:30.

"Half an hour." Says Max.

"Yeah... How about we get there early?" I suggest.

"Okay." Max nods. "Let's do this."

A while later...

The final meeting is over and done with, my husband are waiting at the centre to see if we're going to be adoptive parents or not.

I'm pacing up and down, Max is sat down, tapping his feet.

"I wish that they'd hurry up, it's not that hard." I growl impatiently.

My husband stands up and holds his arms out. "Come here."

I snuggle into his embrace-his arms are shaking, we're both extremely nervous.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." Max reassures me.

I nod against him-I can't speak because I'm afraid that I'll start to cry.

"Zoe, Max."

It's Rebecca. My husband and I turn to face her.

"Well?" I search her face to try and tell if the news is good or bad.

Rebecca's face lights up. "Congratulations. You're going to be parents."

"Thank you!" Myself and Max chorus, and each give her a hug.

"I'll call you as soon as a baby is born and matched with you both. It could be days weeks, months even, but you've done it. It's very rare to meet a couple so dedicated to this process-you've been through a lot together, and you deserve all the happiness in the world." Rebecca says.

Max and I thank her time and time again, until we eventually say our goodbyes. This won't be the last we see of Rebecca, though. When Max and I do adopt, she'll be there to guide us through the first few weeks-parenting won't be easy with all the dirty nappies and sleepless nights, but it will definitely be worth it!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A few weeks later...

"Zoe! Zoe, wake up wake up!" My husband shakes me awake.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Rebecca's just rung. A baby has been born less than 12 hours ago, matched with us and is almost ready to leave the hospital."

"What? You're not serious?" I ask, sitting up.

"Yep. Apparently the birth mother wasn't interested, refused to look at her baby and discharged herself as soon as she could."

"That's awful. Do we know the gender?"

"Rebecca wanted to keep it as a surprise for us." Max beams.

"Okay, have you got the baby bag all ready?" I refer to the bag that has nappies, baby grows, blankets, and bottles in it that we packed a couple of weeks ago.

"Right, I'll get dressed." I say.

I quickly get myself dressed, do my makeup, brush my hair, and make my way into the living room.

"All ready?" Max asks.

"Yeah..." I nod, slipping my wedding ring on. "Max, this is it."

"It is." He says, taking my hand. "I can't quite believe it, either."

I kiss him. "Come on, let's go to the hospital."

A while later...

Max and I make our way up to paediatrics, and go to the incubator-filled room of babies waiting to be adopted.

Social workers and other adoptive parents are milling about outside-I spot a couple in floods of happy tears holding a newborn baby boy.

"There's Rebecca." I point her out to Max.

"Rebecca!" He calls.

"Zoe, Max." She greets us with a smile. "Come with me."

She shows us into the room with all the incubators, we weave our way around them until we get to one in the corner.

"Here she is-meet your baby girl." Says Rebecca.

Max and I gaze at our daughter.

She's got a light covering of ash blonde hair, the biggest blue eyes I have ever seen, and is looking up at us.

"Hello, little one." I whisper, tears of happiness falling down my face. "I'm Zoe, I'm your Mummy."

"And I'm Max." Says your husband. "Your Dad."

"Would you like to hold her?" Rebecca asks.

"Yes please." Max replies, and holds my gaze. "Zoe should be the first to."

Rebecca hands the baby girl to me.

"Hello." I coo, rocking her gently. "You're a sweetheart, aren't you?"

"Have you got any ideas for a name?" Rebecca asks us.

"Well, I was thinking it over the other day and I thought Amelia?" Max suggests.

"Amelia, Mia for short. It's perfect." I grin. "How about Amelia-Esme Walker?"

"Amelia-Esme Walker." Max grins. "That's beautiful."

"It is." I agree, smiling as Amelia wraps her tiny hand around my little finger.

"In a while, I'll need you to sign some papers and then you can take her home." Says Rebecca. "A nurse needs to do her final obs to check that she's okay to go home." Rebecca informs us, and then leaves us alone.

"D'you want me to change her into her going home outfit? Or we could ask a nurse to help?" I suggest.

"Er, if you don't mind changing her nappy, you can do it." Says my husband.

"I guess that we're going to have to get used to it, I'll do it." I answer, as Max slips Amelia back into my arms.

I get Amelia changed, and then make my way back to Max.

"Hello, the nurse will be back soon apparently." My husband smiles as he catches sight of us.

I stretch up to kiss him. "Okey doke." I answer as Amelia begins to cry. "Oh, I think that she's hungry..."

"Ah, there should be some bottles or something around here, I'll go and find a nurse."

A while later...

Amelia has just finished her bottle, and is now fast asleep in her car seat.

Max and I have just signed the adoption papers, we can now take our daughter home.

"Come on, let's be off." My husband smiles.

"Yeah, let's." I agree.

We walk out of the hospital, hand in hand.

I pause, taking in the sounds of the ambulances, the shout of paramedics, the hubbub of the hospital behind me-once upon a time, that was my world.

I gaze down at Amelia sound asleep in her car seat, Max and I's interlinked hands, and smile. My family are my world now, too.

"I love you." I inform Max.

"I love you too." He smiles, squeezing my hand. "What're you thinking about?"

"Just about how lucky I am to have you, my husband, and Amelia, our baby girl. Thank you Max, for everything. For staying with me through thick and through thin. I'm so grateful to have you in my life." I say, a tear falling from my eye.

"Oh, Zo." He smiles, pulling me close. "That's a complete ditto." he says, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Now, let's go home, as a family."

 _ **The End :)**_

 _ **Not to worry though, there's a sequel to this coming! I'm also crossing Zoe and Max over to "Doctors", look out for that too! There should be an update or two on my Zonnie fic as well!**_

 _ **Laura xxx**_


End file.
